


白纸【虫铁| Titanic AU |abo】

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

突然想到的所以不保证完结

又开了一个坑我现在亚历山大…争取15章左右完结吧…（救命

======

Chapter1：启航

1912年，4月，南安普顿港。

原本就人头攒动的码头此刻聚集了比平时多一倍的人群：送行者、装卸工、旅客、媒体、看客、甚至还有在边上营造气氛的乐队。

这是英国迄今为止最大一艘游轮——伊迪丝的首航日，作为史塔克工业新一年的重量级头炮，最近几个月，这艘备受期待的游轮占据了各大报纸的头版头条和几乎每一个酒吧巷子的话题榜首。

这其中当然有巨轮本身的原因，但另外一个不可忽视的因素是：大约半年多前，史塔克工业的后继者在一次外出中遭到袭击、公司股价连遭重挫，濒临破产的边缘。

索性，在父亲昔日旧部的帮助下，这位继承人顺利脱险，从此之后变一改往日放浪不羁的作风，专心经营家族业务，凭着聪明才智和金融界的慷慨相助，没过多久便再次站到了舆论的聚光灯下。

“重获新生后的新航程！全球最大的游轮伊迪丝号，首航总共1500名乘客，计划于2周后抵达纽约，这将是载入史册的一天！”胖子捡起地上踩着脚印的报纸，兴奋地将那张轮船的照片怼到另一个棕发青年面前，“伙计，看看这个！！泰晤士报说，我们会留名史册！！”

“再仔细看看，屎厕还是史册？”

“Come on！！别说丧气话行不行？！”显然，同伴的态度让胖子很不满，“博茨画室的首席画工和首席助理强强联手，纽约这满地乡巴佬的地方怎么会有咱俩的对手？到时候我们绝对会大杀四方，让那些没见过世面的暴发户乖乖把手里的票子塞到我们手里。”

“我是去读书的不是去重操旧业的，”少年皱眉，不满地提醒道，”就算我之前做了些不光彩的事情，也是被逼无奈，别把我跟你混为一谈，”

“Well，你身无分文跑到伦敦来住我房子分我面包的时候可不介意跟我混为一谈呢，just a remind，”胖子笑嘻嘻地回敬，似乎并不介意对方的反驳，“不过说真的，你要是真想在美国认认真真搞出些名堂来，最好考虑一下我之前那个建议。”

“建议？”

“换个名字啊！”青年一脸茫然的态度让兴致勃勃的同行者非常不满，“虽说咱们在伦敦做的那些活计恐怕不会传那么远，可是凡是总有个万一啊……而且最重要的是，Peter Parker……太普通了！听上去像个傻呼呼的修理工，你得加点法国味儿或者意大利味儿在里头，再不济也得有点儿贵族范儿，感觉就会大不一样。”胖子摇头晃脑，一边朝甲板走，一边喋喋不休，“更何况你是个平平无奇的Beta，连那些唬人的信息素都没有，如果再顶着这么个傻不拉几的名字，那些装腔作势的有钱人哪个会看上你画的那些东西。”

“……这和我的性别有什么关系？”被叫做Peter的少年脸垮下一大半，愤愤地穿过人群紧跟他的队友，“而且我应该是还没分化，May阿姨说我父亲就是差不多19岁才分化的Alpha，说不定我跟他一样！”

“你都快20了，亲爱的，”胖子转过头扭捏着耸耸肩，顺便翻了个贱兮兮的白眼，“要么你就刷新了分化年龄的记录，要么你就像我一样，只是个处变不惊的Beta，这有什么不好？总比做个Omega好啊。再说了……”他扬起头，用下巴指了指甲板上攒动的人头和时不时亮起的闪光灯，“就算是Alpha也有头等舱和三等舱之分，咱们这点钱，能买到这张船票就不错啦。”

“容我提醒您，高贵的内德·利兹先生，”棕发少年摆着臭脸对同伴说道，“我们买船票的钱正用我的作品赚来的！”

“可惜那并不是你的原创，只是一副连名字都签不了的临摹而已，而且你还花了好久才完成……”话到一半还没遭到吐槽，少年透着些得意的沉默引起了胖子的警惕，“……等等……Holy shit！！别告诉我你在画上签名了？！“

“别挡路。”对方的停顿给了Peter超车的机会，他一脸得意地绕过同伴向前走去。

“你疯了？！万一被人发现了怎么办？！”

“Btw，我从一年前就开始签了，霍根美术馆的馆长甚至在媒体面前得意洋洋地发布了那张所谓哈德逊河画派的顶峰制作，而在场的鉴赏家竟然没有一个人发现。”

“What？！”听到这些胖子露出兴奋的表情，”你把霍根美术馆耍了？！“

“没错。”

“干得漂亮伙计！你真是个天才……！”

就在内德兴奋不已时，两人的对话被顶层传来的欢呼声打断。少年不由自主抬头望去，发现露台上的闪光灯疯了一般亮成一片，衣冠楚楚的头等舱乘客和媒体记者围成一团打开香槟庆祝——此番远航还邀请了各大新闻的记者同行，就是为了给航线造势：“Well，与其说我是天才，倒不如说那些体面人里大都是装腔作势的蠢货。”

“别人是不是蠢货我不知道，”内德也被声音吸引，抬起头来看人闹，“但至少俄巴蒂亚·斯坦爵士不是其中之一。”他不顾手上的行李，抬手艰难地指了指人群中间一位看上去资历颇深的男士，“我听说他在前段时间的绑架案中充当了重要的调停角色，可以说是史塔克工业起死回生的功臣了。”

“你说那个老光头？”

“那个老光头？他可是老史塔克最得力的旧部，前些年刚刚荣升这个庞大家族企业的合伙人。要知道这可是史上头一遭。我听说他作风稳健，和高调不羁的继承人小史塔克完全不同。当年史塔克工业的创始人去世时，甚至有传言说斯坦会是继承人，而不是史塔克先生的独子，事实上我听说伊迪斯之所以能捞到那么多投资，也是他在背后牵了线。”

Peter望了一眼被人群围在中间的那个看上去颇有金融街老鸟气质的男人，随后问道：“他边上那个是谁？”

“那就是史塔克家族的继承人，传说中的Anthony Edward Stark，听说他头脑聪明但为人糟糕，私底下是花街柳巷的常客，生意场上咄咄逼人不留情面，说实话，要是斯坦私心大些不去营救他，恐怕其他人也不会有多大意见……”

“既然那么多人不喜欢他，为什么不干脆联手一起剥夺他的继承权呢？”

“Well，那是因为被他迷得神魂颠倒的家伙也一样多。”相比行业上的事情，涉猎广泛的内德可比一心扑在画室里的Peter精通得多，听到这个问题后胖子发出了一声奇怪的讪笑，“你都不敢相信那些贵族们为了能和他睡一觉做过多少努力。”

虽然损友的话里应该带着八卦小报夸张的成分，但某种程度上Peter倒并不那么想反驳，因为单从容貌上来说，比起身边那个满面红光、颇有金融街暴发户画风的生意伙伴来，那位史塔克先生的五官确实出众得多，甚至能在那种纸醉金迷浓妆艳抹的环境里显出几分跳脱画框的古典气质来，人群簇拥下他似乎并不那么享受，反而看上去有些淡然甚至冷漠，但是偶尔被什么话逗笑的时候，那些原本硬朗精致的线条却又神奇地展现出另一种模糊不清的、柔和婉转的神情。

不过……好像有点奇怪……

“Peter？Peter！”内德伸手在有些神游的少年面前晃了晃，“你在发什么呆？”

“啊……不是，”在内德呼唤他的瞬间顶层的男人似乎也听到了底下咋咋唬唬的吵闹声，目光在短短半秒之内准确落到Peter的视野里，少年吓了一跳，赶紧收回直白失礼的注视，“真奇怪，我怎么感觉……好像在哪里见过他？”

“如果你打算用这招跟人家搭讪的话，记得先写好遗书，还有，千万别说我和你认识，”内德看着对方有点恍惚得神色故意打趣，一边往甲板底层的通道走去，“不过容我提醒你，无论是在船上还是在地面上，三等舱和头等舱可都是不会有任何交集的。”

事实上，对于这个结论，无论是从小在贫民窟长大的内德——虽说目前他的体重很难让人相信早些年的穷困经历——还是在父母过世后尝遍了人情冷暖的Peter都可以算得上是心知肚明，这个玩笑也本该就此打住，成为洋面上出现又消失的浪花中的一朵，但奇怪的是，甲板上那张漂亮到不太真实的面庞在之后几天一直萦绕在少年心中的某个角落，仿佛是某种奇怪的挥之不去的直觉。而几天之后，Peter终于在一次无伤大雅的午后闲聊中解开了这个似曾相识的谜团。

“海洋之心！……这、这就是那幅画？！”

“没错，”在甲板上偶遇的那个名叫卡尔的青年人脖子上挂着相机，一手挽着身边的金发女友，一边得意洋洋地向另外两位乘客炫耀着自己前些天在顶层沙龙拍摄的照片。

十几分钟前，内德用速写肖像的小伎俩在甲板的长凳上认识了这位年轻的Brant小姐，对方似乎很是高兴友善，但还没聊上几句，男友卡尔先生便一脸不悦地出现在他们面前。并且开始极尽各种办法明里暗里提示三等舱的乘客他搞错了身份搭错了对象，显摆来自头等舱沙龙的照片便是其中之一。

照片中是一幅小画幅的肖像油画，一位几乎不着片缕的少女横躺在沙发上，美丽的眼眸凝望着画外人。

“几个月前的绑架案中，绑匪以史塔克先生作为人质，要求家族交出这幅画作，合伙人斯坦爵士带着画前去交涉，结果不光解救了史塔克先生，还保住了油画。”

“……为什么绑匪要这么一幅画？”内德诧异地问，“她本身不值钱吧？”

“您果然是专家，眼光真准！”边上的女孩露出赞许诧异的目光，Peter扫了一眼看上去有那么些窃喜的胖子，不过这个问题也是他想问的。

女孩赞叹之余笑着补充道：“作品本身价值确实不高，但据说里面隐藏了家族宝藏的线索，也从来没有向公众公开，甚至连史塔克工业的高层都从未见过。这次失而复得后重见天日自然也就备受关注。”

“宝藏？！”“线索？！”惊呼之余Peter和内德对看一眼。

这里头有线索？！你怎么没发现？！

我怎么知道一幅肖像画里会有什么财产的线索？！更何况，Peter一直以为——

“海洋之心指的不是女孩的蓝眼睛吗？！”

“怎么？你见过这幅画？”青年皱着眉头，看了一眼手里的黑白照片，又瞥了一眼Peter，“从哪儿看出的蓝色？”

“啊……不是，”内德赶忙为同伴打圆场，“只是根据画作名字猜测的……您看，这样不是更浪漫一些吗？”

“哇哦……利兹先生，您说的很有道理，我们怎么就没想到呢？”听到这句话，金发女孩的眼神发亮，“这想法很甜蜜不是吗？好像浪漫小说的开头。”

“啊……不敢当不敢担……”不知为什么胖子竟然邀功领赏般害羞起来，Peter皱着眉头斜了他一眼。

“Well, 这恐怕就是绘画和摄影的区别，画作多少参杂些主观夸张，照片则完全反应真实世界，”对这番赞誉并不感冒的还有那位试图在女友和两个三等舱民面前炫耀博学多闻、却被莫名其妙抢了风头的卡尔先生。显然他并不想放弃，手指夹着烟卷，指向画中女孩的脖子，极其刻意地想要扳回一局，“您的解读确实很有趣，但不幸的是，这个家族历代都是生意人，没有这么浪漫的想法。海洋之心，指的不是这位蓝眼少女，而是她脖子上的这枚宝石。”

“…这块宝石？！”

三等舱民少见多怪的态度让对方很是受用，多少捡回了脸面的男子又开始晃悠起他的半瓶墨水：“史塔克家族最早就是在航海时代发的家，封上爵位后近乎垄断北非的矿产生意，而画中少女佩戴的这块，就是迄今为止最大的蓝钻——海洋之心，足足有45克拉，按照重量估算，她的价值大概10艘伊迪斯都不止。只不过，没人知道海洋之心如今究竟在哪儿，绑匪盯上这幅画，无非就是为了找到传说中的线索。”

听了这番介绍，内德脸上早就是“老子错过了一百亿！”的表情，但是Peter似乎对宝石本身并不那么感兴趣，反而指着画中女孩问道：“……等一下，所以这个女孩不是家族里的人吗？"

“当然不是，”摄影师带着点知情人士的优越感说道，“爱德华·史塔克的夫人安娜是个Beta。这里明显是一个女性Omega——上流社会即使是男性Omega也会为了社会地位尽力隐藏性别身份，怎么可能留下这种落人口实的画像？依我看，应该只是画室的模特而已，不过您猜的不错，原画里女孩确实是蓝眼睛。“

“所以是是画家特意挑了一个蓝眼的模特，以此衬托宝石本身？”

“我想更可能是这样。”

这就很奇怪了……Peter拿过照片假装仔细观看，一边向搭档使眼色。

哪里奇怪？胖子翻着白眼有气无力地无声回敬：怪不得人家给得起5000磅的酬劳！明明史塔克家的百亿线索就在我们手里，可我们却只看到了那区区5000磅！

先别管钱的事！你好好看看这张照片！——男孩叹了口气，不动声色地将女孩的下张脸遮住，只留下一双眼睛。

What？别告诉我线索在眼睛里……胖子有气无力地把目光放回照片上，但很快他就如同触电一般，瞪眼抬头冲Peter发出了无声的惊呼。

老天！！！原来你真的见过他？！！！！

摄影师得意洋洋地看着两个目瞪口呆的年轻人，对着自己造成的戏剧效果感到满意，压根没有发现让两人的眼珠几乎调到甲板上的并不是稀世画作或者露骨的内容又或者是传说中的宝藏。

“难以置信……”Peter望着少女同样看着自己的眼眸发出轻声惊叹。

制作这副画的仿制作品花了他将近一个月时间，在这30天的每分每秒里，他对每一笔每一画都做了精确的描摹和复刻，虽然仿画作者的身份上不了台面，但Peter对于自己的技巧有着绝对的自信，能把画作的每个部分认得分毫不差，但比起结构来颜色更容易对大脑的判断造成干扰，因此当他头一回见到时并没有意识到两者之间的相似之处，但现在，当黑白照片把少女蔚蓝的眼睛简化成带有灰度的深色之后，一切就变得如此显而易见。

Peter Parker敢用自己这辈子的绘画生涯打包票——画中的那双不属于史塔克家族的眼眸，竟然同Anthony Edward Stark的眼睛一模一样！


	2. 橙香与雪松（上）

Chapter2：橙香与雪松（上）

“我们必须忘了这件事，不问、不说、记得吗？原理麻烦的三条定律！”第二天早餐时间，当内德发现Peter心不在焉地吃下第三片没有涂任何果酱也没有夹酸黄瓜的土司之后，扔下刀叉规劝自己的合作伙伴，不过对方显然不肯就此妥协。

“5000磅，几乎是市价的50倍！单靠这一笔我就还清了所有债务甚至还能给May留下一大笔生活费！该死的……我早该觉得不对劲。”Peter抬头说道，“想想看，内德！如此重要的画作，为什么还要费尽心思做仿画？”

“这有什么奇怪的，斯坦先生肯定是拿着仿画去交换人质了呗。”

“史塔克先生获释都是去年的事儿了，这一单我们是今年才接到的！”

“欧，这样的话…”内德翻着白眼朝天思索了一番，一拍脑袋说到，“会不会像那些美术馆经常做的那样？现在在顶层艺术沙龙展出的是赝品，真品另外保管起来了？”

“最好是这样，但如果有人偷偷把画偷出来，让我做了一个仿制品，目的是为了通过仿画上的什么线索先人一步找到财产呢？”Peter问道，“毕竟我们的生意都是通过波茨女士介绍，根本不知道委托人是不是史塔克本人！”

此言一出，胖子的脸色立刻变得刷白：“……该死！我怎么没想到这一层！！”

“总而言之，我必须去沙龙里看到底是哪副画被挂了上去。”

“怎么进去？！”内德瞪着眼问道，“那个沙龙可是只对头等舱开放的。”

“如果是工作人员呢？”

“难道你想溜进去？！”

“和溜进霍根美术馆一样容易。“Peter冲胖子眨眨眼睛，撩起隔壁那桌掉在椅子边上的毡帽扣在脑袋上，随后掏了掏口袋，在桌上扔下几个硬币，“这顿算我的，另外，我需要你给波茨女士发个电报，她这么精明的中间人，肯定对委托方做过背景调查。”男孩想了想说道，“告诉她是关我们的生命安全，我可不想到了纽约还被追杀。”

“如果你被追杀了，千万别说认识我……”胖子拿过钱说道。

Peter Parker出生在一个普通的肯特郡中产家庭，家里往上数十八代都和上流社会或者艺术圈搭不上关系。Peter的父亲算是家族里最体面的一位，但他也不过是一名普通的建筑设计师、娶了一个热爱绘画的乡绅小姐而已。在父母的熏陶下，Peter从小也对绘画很感兴趣，奋发努力想要进入伦敦最优秀的画室当学徒，可惜家庭变故让他的梦想成了泡影，父母在事故中去世后，继承了财产的Peter很快发现随着财产而来的还有父母在不知情下背上的担保债务，这么一来，原本想要接收他的名师也望而却步，收回了录取通知。走头无路之下，Peter来到伦敦投靠好友内德，靠着不上台面的仿画生意赚钱还债。

这份工作让他看到了艺术品交易的另一面——所谓名家“高产”的秘密、美术馆背地里的小九九、画廊对不懂艺术的暴发户的忽悠……

“索性的是，越是做坏事的人就越是大方慷慨，原创的价格见仁见智，但仿画的价格却是根据人们的贪欲量身定做明码标价，昂贵的价格背后通常都是丑陋的人性，赚混蛋的钱还混蛋落给你家的债，在我看来没什么不好。”——这便是中间人，雷厉风行的波茨女士把Peter拐进这行的说辞。虽然听上去刺耳，但多年的经验下来Peter不得不承认这位Alpha女士对人心的洞察。尽管在踏上伊迪斯号时他便决心把伦敦的过往彻底埋葬，而且他也不觉得有谁能发现仿画人异常隐晦的签名，但几十市价背后的风险若可能跟着他一起落地纽约，他便不能心安理得。

对于一个游走在灰色地带的仿画作家来说，一定程度的身手矫健是活到现在的法宝之一。沿着陡峭的逃生梯，钻过救生艇的绳索，趁着平台上没有人翻身越过栏杆，即使撞上一个出来摸鱼抽烟的船员，也只需要正大光明地搭讪，趁对方不注意侧身溜进储物间，运气好的话，总会有几个忘了锁柜子的粗心货。拿到里面的制服后，变身成沙龙里没人会正眼相看的侍从，难度并不高。

湿度太高的环境对油画保存不利，午餐过后小小的展厅便会关闭维护。用几个专业词汇取得某些想趁机偷鸡摸鱼的鉴定师的信任并不困难。在这之后，三等舱的入侵者便可以光明正大地独自呆在屋内，抓紧油画被放回保险箱前的最后几分钟辨别真伪。

尽管被那位资深鉴定师一脸正经地一再叮嘱“这可是来之不易的孤品，千万别弄出叉子来”，但作为原作者，只看了一眼Peter就认出这是自己的仿作，结合波茨女士那里的反馈来看，报酬丰厚的委托确实来自史塔克工业的某位高层，这么一想，内德的推测恐怕是对的：如此重要的作品确实不会如此轻易对外人展示，就算是为了低谷之后的新航线造势也不该冒再次遗失甚至损坏的风险。

对于史塔克先生来讲，为一张关乎家族财富甚至个人性命的作品付上5000磅似乎并不算多。至于画中人到底是谁，可不是他这个小人物需要关心的问题了。

Peter终于松了一口气，打算转身从护栏里钻出去，没想一回头他差点吓得惊叫出声——那双曾经画过30个日夜的眼睛正在幽暗的灯光下紧紧盯着自己！！

少年的大脑一片空白，四肢僵硬手心发冷，耳边响起突突的脉博声。就在他拼命想说辞为自己脱身时，对方先开口了。

“海洋之心有什么问题吗？”

“……额，没、没有，先生。“

“所以，为什么需要凑这么近？”

Come on!!Peter!想个好理由！！可是tmd他该说什么？！画掉在了地上？！万一对方一早就站在身后了怎么办？！岂不是马上被戳穿？！他不确定在这样的距离下对方是否看穿了他眼里的慌乱，然而他该死的脑回路竟然还有空闲在这种生死关头赞叹男人的眼睛确实美得不可方物，甚至让他觉得自己曾经引以为傲入木三分的画技根本只是一些拙劣的涂鸦而已。

Peter深吸一口气，视死如归地说道：“因、因为她太美了，先生。”

男人露出几分诧异：“您说什么？”

“额……我、我是说，这位少女的眼睛。”谢天谢地！全身僵硬的情况下他的舌头还在勉强工作，少年急中生智，把之前对甲板情侣说过的话编造成了一个看上去有些刻意的借口，“我是说，我还以为海洋之心是指她的眼睛。”

男人抬抬眉毛，跨步走近，假冒的侍从赶紧让开身子，方便对方走到画作的正面，Peter能感觉到这位先生带起的风里有一股淡淡的香水味道：“或许你说得才是对的。”男人似乎对他的托词很感兴趣，转头冲Peter笑了笑，少年发誓自己的脸红了一下，“相比那些有关财产的千篇一律的无聊猜测，我倒更喜欢您的理解。“

”欧……额，我只是随便想想罢了，“男人的话听上去不像是客套，而是一种真诚的附和，这让Peter内心放松了不少，甚至有些隐约的喜悦，“能有幸在这里亲眼见到她是我的荣幸。”

“所以，”男人扫了一眼少年胸口的铭牌，“Mr.Dawson？”

“……啊，对，是我，是的，先生。”

“您对绘画有些研究？”

“只了解一些皮毛，先生。”

“汉森先生是苏富比拍卖行油画部门的资深鉴定师，这么一位经验丰富的人士竟然把关闭展室前的收尾工作交给一个普通的侍者，这恐怕会成为一个大问题。”

“欧，事实上，我之前在画廊工作过一段时间，”Peter赶紧说道，“其实剩下的只有一些简单清扫而已，完全不必由汉森先生亲自来做。”

这番说辞中，对方仔细打量着Peter，并没有马上接话，等冒牌侍从被盯得浑身不自在心里直打鼓，才终于露出一个善意的微笑：“好吧，抱歉，Dawson先生，我之前确实有那么一点怀疑你的动机，但请您相信误会已经解除了。”对方调侃道，“看上去您只是爱上了画中少女，而不是想打这幅画的主意。”

“欧，不，完全不！”听到对方这么说，Peter总算在背地里松了一口气，但是那个调侃又让他觉得有些莫名其妙的慌乱，“额，我是说我没有打画的主意……当然也没有冒犯那位少女的意思，我是说，当然，无论如何，她轮不到我这个门外汉来评价……”

”如果您有时间，我很愿意听听您对这幅画的高见。“对方的语气已经完全变成了有好的聊天，眼神中似乎很乐见Peter局促的模样，少年很难想象一位看上去即要如何在商场上“咄咄逼人”，四周的空气里甚至弥漫起一股令人愉悦的清香，可就在气氛将入佳境的瞬间，少年下意识感觉到空间里猛然多出一分陌生的而压迫感，抬头的瞬间远处的大门砰地一声被打开，俄巴蒂亚·斯坦爵士的声影出现在他的视线中。

“怎么回事，汉森先生去哪儿了？”爵士身材高大，快步走来时看上去精神又锋利，Peter不知道对方看自己的眼神为何有一股说不出来的令人窒息的压强，他对身后的人做了一个手势，几位侍从立刻上前，示意Peter松开展墙前的围栏，好让他们进去把画作收到保险箱里。

“这么些常规作业，不需要汉森先生每次都在现场。”史塔克先生开口时，Peter惊讶地发现方才那种友好温和的态度陡然亮出了一道不易察觉的锋芒，显然，意识到这一点的不止他一个。

“这可是我千辛万苦保护下来的真品，”

真品？听到这个词，Peter不由自主转头看了一眼那位合伙人，发现他的表情居然十分认真——难道是为了演给他们这些不明真相的侍从看？

“虽说这是属于史塔克家的东西，你想怎么做就怎么做，能让伊迪斯的首航锦上添花我也无话可说，”爵士回过头，用一种带着微妙责备的，甚至公平点说，可以算是威胁的语气说道，“但我可不希望在如此重要的场合发生什么意外，聘请对这幅画最为了解的汉森先生来为她保驾护航，这是你也认同的展出条件。”

“我并没有辞退汉森，是他自己玩忽职守，如果真发生了什么，恐怕也是你选错了人。”史塔克同样不动声色地将合作人的话顶了回去，但从Peter的角度讲，这两位之间的互动似乎并不是像他和内德那样的互损。而且更令他吃惊的是，虽然史塔克才是这艘船的主人，但从对话的细枝末节和现场人员的态度来看，追随史塔克家族多年的爵士先生似乎才是那个掌控全局的人物。

“如果我没记错的话，坚持要在船上展览的恐怕是您？”对方走到继承人面前，冷声说道，“听好了史塔克，这不是圣特罗佩想一出是一出的赌场派对，不是所有人都得替你的异想天开擦屁股，长点记性，对她负责——明白自己的位置。”

身边的其他人都是一脸见怪不怪的表情，Peter只好摆出毫不介意的样子，一边偷偷在两人之间打量，但即使只能瞥上几眼，他也十分确定在斯坦凑上前去时，史塔克先生的肢体语言中有明显的后退和抗拒。

“怎么……？”见男人有所躲闪，斯坦也没有进一步靠近，而是带着一股颇有深意的语调说道，“你换了香水？还是……又认识了什么新朋友？”

“我做什么不需要向你汇报。”方才单独面对侍者时那种柔和甚至带着点调皮的语调变成了彻底的冰冷尖锐，Peter终于明白那种”咄咄逼人“的说法来自哪里，”生意上你是史塔克工业的功臣，但并不意味着我的个人生活需要接受同样的指点。“

只不过，这番锋利的态度对于另一个人来说似乎早在意料之中。

“或许一次意外并不足以让你认清自身的局限，”爵士摸着下巴，眼神忽然又瞟到在一边忍不住看白戏的Peter身上，少年赶紧移开眼睛，装作与别人一样毫不在意的样子，但他的意识却不自觉地飘到两位生意伙伴那里，“你我都知道这种生活不可能继续，早点接受现实对你和史塔克工业都有好处，毕竟……再高明的伪装也总有一天会露馅，不是吗？”

*****************

“你觉得你露馅了？”

“不知道，”Peter在三等舱内吵闹的歌舞声中心有余悸地抓着头发，“我不敢看朝他们看，但我觉得斯坦的话是冲我说的…你觉得呢？”

“……不过他们没来抓你，应该不要紧？”内德安慰道，“反正事情已经清楚了，真品也不在咱们手里，对方无凭无据不能把你怎么样，不用慌！”

“为什么是‘你’而不是‘我们’？”

“因为露馅的不是我。”

“内德·利兹你这个叛徒！”

“嘿！两位大艺术家！”就在两人窝在角落窃窃私语时，一个熟悉的声音出现在头顶，抬头一看，竟是之前在甲板上遇到的那对情侣，“不来招呼一下客人吗？”

“卡尔先生？”“Brant小姐？！你真的来了？！”

“当然啦，您认为我昨天只是开玩笑吗？”金发少女换了一身漂亮的裙子，满脸兴奋，笑嘻嘻地向内德打招呼，“我很想听听二位对美术作品的见解，而且我从来没有参加过爱尔兰舞会！我对卡尔说，你要是不愿意，我就自己去！结果他也只好来了。”

“我只是担心Betty的安全。”摄影师一脸不情愿地皱着鼻子补充道，“并不是对这个发霉的地方有什么好感。”

来都来了，那就跳起来唱起来喝起来呗！不得不说，三等舱那种今朝有酒今朝醉的风格确实很容易上头，不一会儿两位来自二等舱的乘客便混入了喧嚣热闹的人群中。与此同时，这番氛围也很容易让人忘记潜在的危险——不管是白天头等舱的冒险之举还是三等舱里挤满了三教九流的现实。不知过了多久之后，Peter发现自己竟然真的被逼上了四处逃窜的窘境，原因是在某个五大三粗的醉鬼企图占Brant小姐便宜时，那位号称来做护花使者的男士竟然抱着相机落荒而逃，Peter和内德当然得站出来主持公道。

推搡之间，Peter在劣质酒精作用下失去了对力气的控制，与那几个人打成一团，最后整件事情就跳脱前因后果成了你死我活的斗殴。

一片混乱中少年急中生智引开了围着内德一顿胖揍的人群，成了唯一被追逐的对象，孤立无援之下他只好在陌生的船底撒开腿狂奔，从厨房仓储一路溜进锅炉房，嘈杂和火光为他提供了掩护，趁着对方还没追上，少年敏捷地打开侧门钻进一条小路，撞进尽头唯一的那扇舱门后直接拉上了锁。

"谢天谢地……！”屏息凝神，确认身后没有传来脚步声，Peter这才终于得以松下一口气，靠在墙上试图通过深呼吸的方式平复下狂乱的心跳。不过还没缓过几口气，他忽然发现这个偏僻的储物间似乎有些异常。


	3. 橙香与雪松（下）

一开始他以为是自己的错觉，这种本该充满了海腥味和霉味的底层隔间里，竟然隐约弥漫着一层似有似无的香味，而且这个香味竟然还有那么几分熟悉？  
奇怪……？  
再次深吸一口，香味变得更加热烈和明显，如果闭上眼睛Peter甚至会以为自己置身在一片玫瑰园里！微小弥漫的分子随着少年起伏的呼吸渗透到他的血液中，尚未平复的心跳声中这种馥郁芬芳的感受很快扩散到全身，企图追随他脉搏的悦动，滚烫的血管里像是飞舞着无数柔软轻盈的舞蝶，翅膀的拨动下Peter尚未平复的心跳在毫无预兆的情况下突然再次加速。  
“唔……？！”心脏像被那丛玫瑰的芒刺扎了一下，疼痛感伴随着奇异的兴奋感裹挟住少年的感官，锅炉房的噪音伴随着耳膜上鼓点般的心跳加速了他的呼吸，燥热和晕眩随着血液的波动一次次涌向他的感官，Peter几乎已经快要站不稳，但就在刚才那个瞬间他似乎辨别到幽暗的空间深处、在锅炉声的压制之下，传来了几声断断续续但绝对不属于自己的痛苦的呜咽。  
——还有其他有人在这儿？！意识到这一点的Peter感觉全身的汗毛都竖了起来。门外锅炉房里传来了新一轮加炭的杂音，一簇簇光亮从落满灰尘的敞口照进储物间，空气中某种分子的浓度在这一刻陡然上升，轻快的芬芳瞬间如同蜂蜜一般浓郁到几乎凝固，每一口呼吸都仿佛是再往少年烧然的心房里加炭，不受控制的热量已经到了几乎吞噬掉他整个大脑的程度，可思路逐渐浑浊的同时，少年全身的细胞却仿佛被唤醒，听觉、嗅觉、视觉突然增强了好多倍，直觉让他终于锁定了角落里一个隐约模糊的轮廓。  
少年瞪大了眼睛，紧紧盯着黑暗中那个似乎因痛苦而蜷缩在一起的躯壳，某种奇怪的仿佛来自本能的预感从他的心底蔓延开来：“难道说……？！”——这是信息素？！来自某个正在发情的Omega的信息素？！！！  
“轰”地一声闷响，锅炉房里全开的火光如同海啸巨浪般砸向这间从未被点亮的房间，冲破黑暗迸发而出的画面如同一道闪电劈中了几乎晕眩的少年。鲁本斯的颜料打翻在伦勃朗的光影里重绘了一个令人头晕目眩的维纳斯的诞生，可即使是那样扣人心弦的作品也无法体现出眼前场景张力的哪怕一星半点——满面红潮的男人躺在肮脏杂乱的背景前，原本一丝不苟的发型乱成一堆，脸上的汗水和污渍混在一起，整洁的西装不见了，材质高级的衬衣上满是污痕异常凌乱，下等舱的储物室低劣的采光让他泛着珍珠光泽的肤色和几乎红到滴血的脸颊以及那个优美得如同天鹅的脖颈线条跃然纸上，仿佛夜色中一幅欲望喷张蓬勃生长的动人春画，无意间闯入的男孩在打开沉船宝箱时才终于得以见到他的神秘的真容。  
老天！！他想起来了！！！血液里那股热烈醉人的芬芳和白天他遇到对方时问到的香水味一模一样！！！  
No，No！他一定是疯了！！这不可能！！少年稳住身子向对方的方向挪动——史塔克先生怎么可能时Omega？！再说，Peter过去也不是没有遇到过突然发情的Omega，其中就包括几位画室的模特，但他从来没有因此出现过什么不适或者失控——他是个Beta，一定是，而史塔克先生或许只是醉酒受了伤，不小心才跑到这个地方来的。  
“……史塔克先生？！”当手指碰到对方的皮肤时，Peter的心脏被狠狠抽了一下，指尖的热度接近于灼烧，汗水染湿了男人的睫毛，当那双眼睛在火光中看向他时，Peter觉得大脑有一瞬间的空白，等他反应过来，衣领已经被对方用力捉住。  
“是……斯坦派你来的？”  
“什么……”少年愣了一下，这番距离下他十万分确定那股几乎杀死他的花香确实来自眼前这个男人，Peter艰难维持着理智，否认道，“不，不是当然不，我，在三等舱惹上了麻烦，不小心逃到这儿的……”他结结巴巴地问道，“可是，您，为什么也在……”  
“没人规定我不能来这儿……”对方答非所问，但态度有所缓和，声音听上去有点痛苦，语气却很强硬，“你确定没人追过来？”  
“额，应该没有……”Peter缩了缩脖子，揪着他衣领的因为脱力而落到他的胸口，Peter觉得再这样下去自己可能会死在这里，“您…陷入什么麻烦了吗？”  
“Here’s the deal，Dawson先生……”对方压抑着深处的喘息，盯着年轻人不知所措的样子劝阻，“如果你替我保守秘密…那么我也会保守你的…”  
“…我的秘密？”  
“别把我当傻瓜，小子，”男人一边侧头呻吟一边虚弱地笑了一下，“船员包括侍者的履历我都一清二楚，Jack Dawson是一名28岁的已婚人士，从来没有画廊的工作经历……而且，他根本没赶上启航……”  
“……我、我只是……”  
“您不用紧张，通宵酗酒错过了发船时间……这里面有一半是他自身的问题…唔…”说了没几句男人又发出一声低低的呜咽，随后再次发问：“下回记得……找个更合适你年龄的身份，Kid。"  
“今年八月我就满20了，”仿佛被踩了尾巴，Peter据理力争，”我不小了！“  
“哈，好吧……”这个幼稚的态度让对方在痛苦中笑出了声，“所以，即将……20周岁的绅士……你还看不出来……发生了……什么吗？"  
“……我不确定……我是说，您是Omega？！”  
“是什么让你怀疑自己的判断……小朋友……”对方的语气里有些微妙的调侃，“一个成熟的Alpha竟然…辨认不出Omega的味道吗？”他勾着嘴角问道，“还是……你想用这种烂招，让我放松警惕？”  
“我、我发誓，我不知道！”对方的言之有意确认了Pete的怀疑，也让毫无经验的男孩瞬间涨红了脸，“我从来没有闻到过！无论是自己还是别人，请相信我，是真的！”  
“所以你白天的行动是无意识的？”  
“行动？”Peter不知道对方在说什么，不过大概跟哪个香水味道有关，“欧，那时候我确实闻到了，可是我以为那只是普通的香水……”  
听到他这番急迫真诚的辩解，对方似乎有些意外：“你是说……你今天才分化？……可是……你已经19了？”  
“不、不行吗？！”少年的脸颊几乎烧穿，简直想找个地洞把自己埋进去。到了这个年纪才刚刚分化的‘小屁孩’的地位甚至比一个无法左右自己身体的Omega还要低，以至于过去那些东区酒保都常常用他的‘乳臭未干’开玩笑，故意不给他带酒精的饮料，可为什么他现在还需要在一个发情的陌生人面前解释自己比同龄人晚熟的事实？！“要不是现在这些，我还以为……”  
“自己只是个Beta？”或许是看上去比Peter年长很多的关系，即使在几乎无法自持、面对另一个性别处于绝对下风的情况下，对方依旧能在与初次经历分化的年轻人的对话中占到便宜，“Anyway，看上去抑制剂是指望不上了……”  
男人似乎没有力气再追究下去，而且事实上也没有时间让他追究下去了，因为门外走廊上忽然响起了杂乱的脚步和呼号声。  
“你确定看到他往那里跑了？”  
“额……好像是……？”  
“但看上去只是个三等舱的小流氓？”一个谄媚的语调说道，“如果史塔克先生来，我一定会注意到……”  
“少废话，仔细找！”  
远处开始传来破门搜索的声音，他们的房间在走廊最深处，如果要逃跑肯定会被发现，而且现在两个人还是这种状况，只要门一打开，Omega的信息素暴露，绝对必死无疑！  
怎么办？！——Peter觉得今晚他可能把心脏一辈子的负荷都消耗光了，没想到另一个被困者似乎已经有了打算。  
“Well，看来……只能用PlanB了。”  
——Fine！PlanB就PlanB，为什么要勾他的脖子！！  
Peter没能在裹挟上来的气味中开口质问，他感觉后颈红了一片，傻乎乎地盯着那双突然凑近的湿漉漉的眼睛，被碰到的皮肤欢欣雀跃，炙热的呼吸融化了僵硬的身体，男孩就这么轻而易举地被带到了地上。他的最后一点力气被用在撑住手臂，不让自己直接被拉到那潭柔水般的目光里。  
“Welcome to the new field，rookie……”手指在他的后颈轻柔地摸索着刚刚成熟的腺体，在那块敏感的区域附近用柔软的指腹打转，Peter的手几乎撑不住了，“你知道怎么做临时标记吗？”  
——他知道什么？他什么都不知道。他只知道身下的呼吸比锅炉房的火焰还要炙热，比船底不见天日长满苔藓的角落还要潮湿，那些纷飞轻快的蝴蝶把他推向了玫瑰花的花芯，柔软的花蕊渗出甜美的汁液，舌头绕在他的心上，嘴唇融化在他的齿间，而他只知道自己想要再多一些再深一些。  
对于一个毫无心理准备突然之间迎来分化的Alpha而言，光是接吻就耗费了他几乎所有的精力，杂乱的脚步声机器的轰鸣声和体内奔涌的喧嚣声揉杂在一起，伴随而来的是那些他所不熟悉的精彩纷呈的身体变化。  
手忙脚乱中，大多数的工作都由另一位年长的经验者代劳，粘液和火光的调和下，那具匀称光裸的躯体显得格外动人。长时间的情欲、忍耐和眼下的急迫状况让前戏显得有些粗糙，但对于一个新人而言已经足够刺激。而当对方湿淋淋的臀部靠上少年只是拉开了拉链的昂起时，年轻的Alpha几乎是用本能知道了他该做的事情。  
青涩的肉棒在早就湿得滴水的肉穴里浅浅插入，Omega出发不可遏制的甜美喘息，随后又为了不引起注意而强行克制，这么一来，快感便愈发沿着肉体的表达传递给入侵者。粉色多汁的肉唇仿佛一朵微微张的花蕾包裹吮吸着不待它张开就想趁虚而入的龟头，随着占有的深入，玫瑰花园逐渐被另一种味道代替。下身紧致充实的挤压感给了少年躁动的身体莫大的满足，背入的体位让他轻松咬住了对方的腺体，收紧的手臂将几乎瘫软成一滩水的Omega揉进男孩的怀中。  
男人胸部的颗粒在少年坚实的手臂上摩擦，引得他揪住花头揉捏，想要从那里挤出汁液。Alpha的信息素彻底占据上风，将男人脆弱的肉体包裹起来。  
“嗯…！”  
摩擦过某一点时肠道一阵痉挛，汹涌的爱液从内部流出，男人的腰肢几乎抖得按不住。已然掌握了一些诀窍的男孩立刻搂着对方冲着那一点展开攻势。快感从那一点扩散到全身，肉体的撞击声中很快混合了无法忽视的水声，几番精准的快速顶撞后，Omega率先迎来了高潮，肠道剧烈收缩之下少年很快就把持不住，刚一拔出，白液便落在男人翘起的臀部。  
“这里面好像有动静！”  
血管内的燥热消退时，Peter听到门外近在咫尺的人声和撞门声。恢复冷静的他紧紧护着怀里的男人，对方在他的臂弯里软成一团，快速的心跳声和少年胸腔里有力的撞击重合在一起。某种保护欲占据了Alpha的心房，他低头吻了吻男人的肩膀，用信息素筑起一道无形的防线。  
“干什么！”破门而入的瞬间，几个追踪者很快意识到了不容忽视的信息素的存在。这是一个年轻、半露锋芒的alpha，看似温和的气味下隐藏着不动声色的威胁，如同他冷静却并不客气的质问。  
另一个大约是他的伴侣，只是被牢牢护着，看不清模样。Alpha的年纪并不大，但空气中的压迫感就像深海中的水压一般强大。  
“妈的，居然有人在这种地方逍遥快活…”或许是感受到了意料之外的无声高压，那几个人竟然有些退缩，但嘴上还是骂骂咧咧的，“今天晚上都tm什么事儿啊。”  
“算了头儿，我看他不可能在这种地方，”另一个人说道，“这儿也没气味。”  
“啧……这家伙真会给我们找事…”小头目有些悻悻，毕竟他也不相信头等舱的乘客会在这种肮脏的破地方跟人做爱，“走了走了，tmd浪费时间！”  
几个人离开后，Peter赶忙上去用储物间的拖把顶住被砸坏的门锁。随后从边上捡起自己脏兮兮的外套，排掉灰尘，轻轻盖在全裸的男人身上。到此为止，他紧绷的神经才彻底放松下来，储物间里的空气也回到了之前的状态。  
俗话说得好，人不会两次踏进同一条河流，但可能会栽在同一个人身上——再次被勾到地上时男孩心想。  
“橙香和雪松。”慵懒的声音里带着些脱力的倦意，被临时标记成男孩所有物的Omega回吻了对方的肩膀，带着些示弱的姿态钻进他的颈窝。  
“什、什么…？”  
“某位小勇士的味道，或许连他自己都还没来得及好好分辨？”男人搂着他的脖子，唇瓣轻笑着抬头亲吻他的鼻尖，然后挪到男孩的嘴角，吐息之间尽是缱绻，“Mr…？”  
“Pa、Parker…”完了！少年用尽最后一丝清醒报出了自己的名字，“Peter Parker，先生。”  
再次吻上那对嘴唇，仿佛是要弥补方才不怎么得体的前戏，对方灵巧的舌头耐心地教授着那些最基本的技巧，耳鬓厮磨中，他的意识和身体陷落到了温柔的海底。


	4. 白纸（上）

Chapter4：白纸（上）  
这算怎么回事？  
Peter戳着盘子里的色拉，回想着昨晚的经历。  
简而言之：他分化了，在一位迷人的Omega的气味中，并且在对方的引诱下临时标记了他…虽然是为了帮助对方脱险。  
但是后来的第二次，追踪者们撤离后，他正面插入把男人顶到只能在Alpha耳边支离破碎忍耐啜泣的第二次，似乎没有什么特别的借口。  
Peter原本以为自己并不是那么热衷于声色。在没有分化之前，即使有个别模特故意在写生练习时引诱过他，他也察觉不到其中的一分半毫。可是现在，被引导着享受了第一次云雨的Alpha仿佛彻底换了个脑子一般，醒来后，Omega芬芳湿润的肉体、勾住他腰的双腿和混合着两人释放精斑的起伏的小腹就没有离开过他的大脑——幸亏另外两个Beta察觉不到他的异常。  
“所以您真的只是在储物间睡着了？”Betty有些疑惑的看着Peter似乎有些泛红的脸。为了感谢两位绅士的出手相助，女孩特意邀请他们共进午餐。在昨晚的事件中，内德虽然不如Peter那么神勇，但也笨拙勇敢地充当了沙包的角色，被揍得鼻青脸肿，好在Brant小姐毫发无伤。这场意外之后他们才知道，原来相比那个半瓶水晃悠的卡尔，面前的Betty Brant女士才是真正深藏不露的那一位——她的父亲是著名的《号角日报》的编辑，摄影师之所以能登上大雅之堂，不过是靠着工作之便外加女朋友的关系而已。  
“是的，可能是喝多了。”Peter打起马虎眼，随后问道，“所以卡尔先生怎么样了？”  
“欧，那家伙？我甩了他。”女孩干脆地甩甩头发，“我之前真是瞎了眼，看上这么个胆小鬼。”  
按照Betty的说法，卡尔在甲板上显摆的那些东西在行业里不算是什么秘密，Brant小姐为了让父亲接受这位出身平凡的摄影记者而用自己的身份为他提供了诸多便利，想要帮助这个据说有些“新闻理想”的年轻人做出一番事业，没想到却落得一个临阵被抛下的下场。看得出来，这个不算富家千金至少也是小家碧玉的女孩被家庭保护得很好，性格直率天真烂漫，虽然容易受骗但爱憎分明，同时也热衷分享那些无伤大雅的八卦。  
三个年轻人边吃边聊，话题也逐渐投机起来，兜兜转转一大圈之后，最终还是落到了那位Anthony Stark先生身上。  
“有关他的流言蜚语和对他的赞誉一样多，”女孩笑着低声说道，“你们知道吗？单是有关他的信息素是什么味道，就有至少十几个版本。”  
“What？！”内德吃惊地问道，“怎么会这样？”  
“保密呗，”女孩一边抿着红茶一边说道，“为了到处留情的时候不被抓住把柄，上流社会经常这么做。”  
“欧……所以他……确实到处留情来着？”Peter小心翼翼地问，不知为什么心里有些不高兴。  
“毕竟是圈子里有名的富N代Alpha,无论他是否主动去找，反正主动贴上来的肯定只多不少，”Betty一脸理所当然的样子，“很多Omega恐怕都挤破了头想要跟史塔克家联姻，毕竟，这个阶层里如果是Omega出身的话就很难被委以重任，只能作为家族之间交换的工具担任繁衍的职能。当然啦，即使是Omega，也能凭借Alpha的家世高人一等，所以史塔克家族不失为一个好选择。”  
可Betty越是滔滔不绝，Peter心里的疑问就越来越大。  
——从昨晚的情况来看，史塔克先生分明是个Omega……难道他是为了保住地位而隐藏自己的身份吗？这么说来，那个派人来追踪他的斯坦爵士对此难道是知情的？另外，还有那天沙龙里的诡异的气氛……  
“话说，”想到这里，少年忍不住开口问道，“史塔克先生他……和爵士的关系怎么样？”  
“欧……”提到爵士的名字，Betty立刻露出一个意味深长的复杂表情，“这事儿说起来就更复杂了……”  
原来，除去那些烂大街的花边新闻之外，史塔克先生与刚晋身家族企业合伙人的俄巴迪亚·斯坦爵士之间微妙的力量关系也是圈子里私底下津津乐道的话题之一。不算已经过世的老史塔克，爵士可算是在位时间最长的高层，因此在公司内部也有自己的势力范畴，甚至从某些细节来看，恐怕早就与继承人不分伯仲。而此前那个轰动一时的绑架案给了史塔克沉重一击，在这之后，力量的天平开始偏向爵士一边。  
“尤其在这次事故之后，许多人都觉得史塔克家族的巨轮是时候由引入一些外部力量，毕竟，许多庞大的家族企业在几代之后就开始没落。这也是斯坦爵士顺利成为合伙人的很大一个原因。”女孩分析道，“这次在伊迪斯号上展示海洋之心的时候，能明显看出斯坦爵士风头正劲，相比之下史塔克先生简直谦逊得过分，连话都没说几句，可是我听说执意要展出画作的其实是后者，也不知道是不是他们乱说。”  
在主编女儿的拆解之下，史塔克工业内部的那些没有摆上台面但也早就不是秘密的权力之争终于展现出了冰山一角，甚至不光是公司内部的人员，就连一些外部的生意伙伴也在观望事情的进展，当然，也有一部分原因在于史塔克先生年轻气盛时顶着商业上巨大的成功和社交场合盛气凌人的态度得罪了不少人，难怪在斯坦展现出那番可以算得上是极为冒犯的态度时，边上的人仿佛都看不见一样——毕竟，站队有风险，表态需谨慎。在最终结果出来之前，最好的办法就是装聋作哑，两边不得罪。  
不过，除开这些略显严肃的话题之外，大多数时候Brant小姐都在同受伤的胖子互动。显然，内德从一开始就对这位美丽开朗的Brant小姐很有好感，而在那位临阵脱逃的前男友的衬托之下，原本资质平平的胖子在Brant小姐眼里也显得靠谱高大起来。共同经历的危险迅速拉近了两人之间的距离，利兹先生见缝插针，抓紧机会展现了他在艺术、文学领域的丰富杂学，这些从未听说过的内容顺利引起了女孩儿的兴趣，没过多久，Peter就成了他们对话的旁观者。  
虽说内德平安无事（某种程度上）、还得到了一位美丽女士的赞赏，作为好友Peter理应感到高兴才对，可相比之下自己这边却显得万分寂寥，男人皮肤上的温度和触感还留在新人Alpha的记忆中，但这层关系似乎就止于那个惊心动魄却又缠绵悱恻的夜晚。  
硬要说的话，那是两个陷入麻烦的人之间的应急之举，在阅人无数的史塔克先生心里，一个手忙脚乱的初级Alpha恐怕并不是什么令人难忘的一夜情人，站在对方的角度想来，第二次的温存或许并不是Peter所以为的情不自禁，而更像是某种告别前的奖励，就像孩子为之欢欣雀跃的糖果或者巧克力，在大人眼中不过是一些无足轻重的施舍而已。  
所以，史塔克先生当场还了他的人情，换言之，就是到此为止的意思。  
想到这里，内德和Brant小姐的欢声笑语就显得有些刺耳起来。Peter趁两人不注意起身离座，走到船舱外面，试图独自消化内心的失落。  
不过就在他百无聊赖将手插进兜里时，少年突然发现本该空空如也的外套侧袋里，似乎多了一样东西。拿出来一看，竟是一张皱巴巴的折起来的纸条，可当他满怀激动打开时，却发现那只是一张什么都没写的白纸。  
难道是他想多了？  
Peter抓抓头发，有些不甘心地盯着干净到令人失望的纸面看了又看，试图在一片空白中找到些许线索——严格来说，这并非一张白纸，而是从某个便签本上撕下来的便签页，虽然没有任何字迹，但素材精良的纸面底端印有一行优美的花体。  
“DeWitt&Bukater ？”  
这是全伦敦最贵的定制服装店，就在那条著名的萨维尔街上。不过Peter很快想起来，伊迪斯号上也有这家店铺，就在头等舱大厅的左侧，应该是为了给贵宾们随时定制舞会服装用的。这个发现让少年心里再次燃起了某种希冀，而当他抱着试试看的心情站到那家店铺面前时，迎面走来的那位红发美女似乎正在等待他的到来。  
“您的介绍信，先生？”漂亮的绿眼睛盯着他，而Peter的手里只有一张白纸。  
“额……”他试着递出那张空白的便签，身材姣好的女士没等少年开口就利落地接过来，翻开看了一眼，随后用一种不可思议的眼神打量着不知所措的Peter，一边做了个请的手势。  
“这是我们为您准备的几件半成品，尺寸不必担心，船上的礼服都是Made-to-Measure，能够根据您的身型修改……"  
“那个……”Peter看了一眼对方的铭牌，“罗曼诺夫女士……”  
“您可以叫我娜塔莎，”对方莞尔一笑，“史塔克先生也是这么叫我的……欧，不过我们可没别的关系，请不要误会，他只是帮过我一个大忙而已。”  
“好吧，娜塔莎，”Peter一边回握一边艰难地说道，“事实上我还没弄明白怎么回事……”  
“我也不明白为什么史塔克先生会邀请您去参加晚宴，but here we are。”对方拉开一扇豪华的大门，Peter被里面挂着的那些衣帽饰品惊得说不出话来，“我建议您同时做做头发，”对方好心地建议道，“至少能够气气那些脑瓜上没剩几根毛的家伙。”  
整个事情如同山体滑坡一般不受控制地向Peter从未料想的方向轰隆隆绝尘而去，还彻底搞明白目前的处境，他已经站在那个通往顶层宴会厅的楼梯底下。  
来往的客人时不时向这个头一回莅临如此高级场合的青年点头示意，Peter只好硬着头皮回礼。从没来过这种场合的青年虽然心里直犯嘀咕，但既然已经到了这一步，至少不能让自己看起来太过掉价。于是他挺起胸膛，偷偷观察起那些头等舱乘客的一举一动，默默地模仿着他们的姿态和动作，以便待会儿正式上场时看上去能够像模像样。  
"娜塔莎果然从不失手，”就在他全神贯注于临时抱佛脚的时候，耳边忽然想起一个熟悉的声音，这回他闻到了那股男人口中所说的清新的橙香，一位身着礼服的绅士很快出现在他的身侧，嘴唇上的红肿尚未彻底消退，身上还残留着昨晚的味道，他能感觉到自己的信息素随着心跳声迅速缠上了对方的身体，而史塔克先生似乎并不反感，反而极其配合地接纳了他，这个事实让少年的心跳热烈起来，“我几乎认不出您了，Parker先生。”对方凑到男孩微微泛红的耳朵边，轻声吐息道，“对了，您大概还记得那个秘密，”男孩的耳廓瞬间变成了深红色——他当然还记得昨晚Omega在耳畔起伏的娇喘和吞绞着他硬物的身体——男人很快退回去保住了Peter的性命，并向他弯起手臂，“So，if I may."  
少年很快明白过来——显而易见，在公开的场合下，史塔克先生需要维护作为Alpha的设定。  
"事实上，先生，”Peter慌慌张张地挽上去，跟着对方的脚步向楼梯上走，“这是我第一次来参加这么正式的舞会……您知道三等舱里的舞会都是胡来的，从来没有这么多礼数。”  
“听起来比这儿的木偶聚餐有趣得多。”男人轻快地点评道，“下次请一定邀请我去参加。”  
“我是说，我不知道那张便条是这个意思。”Peter有些担心地看看周围，“我不该来这儿。“  
“你敢偷偷摸摸溜进沙龙，为什么不敢光明正大跟我去赴宴？”对方有些好笑地看着少年尬尴的样子，随后半开玩笑地安慰道，“大可不必自寻烦恼，Parker先生，您周围这些看上去衣冠楚楚的人背地里可是干了不少龌龊的不上台面的勾当，装腔作势的礼数不过是我们这些人的遮羞布罢了，完全不必因此就觉得这里的宾客比三等舱高人一等。“  
“这……样吗？”对方不以为然甚至有些愤世嫉俗的态度倒是有些出乎Peter意料。  
“而我也不过是其中之一……”  
男子突然低下去的语调引起了Peter的注意，不过没等他继续追问，会场里满桌琳琅满目的山珍海味瞬间吸引了他的注意力。  
“我的天！！”对于美食的朴素追求瞬间将没能开口的疑惑赶到了九宵云外，少年望着亮闪闪的一屋子珍馐口水直流，“这是真实存在的吗？！”  
“不知道这样的简餐合不合您的口味？"对方毫不掩饰地大笑出声，随后拉着这位三等舱的客人，堂而皇之地走进了这间原本与他无缘的华丽宴会厅。


	5. 白纸（中）

Chapter5: 白纸（中）  
“这么说Parker先生是一位画家？”那位身上挂着过多饰品的贵妇看着Peter露出意外之色，随后微笑着冲边上的史塔克先生说道，“您的爱好还真是广泛。”  
在克服了最初的不适应之后，Peter逐渐在美食和身边那位宴会常客的带领下融入了那些端着架子的对话中，大多数人对他的身份都有同样的默认，毕竟史塔克先生的绯闻从过去就不曾少过，在两周的航行中寻觅一位良人短暂相伴，共同度过海面上无聊的时光，并不是什么特别稀奇的决定。  
边上的另一位绅士就没这么好说话了，虽然表面上毕恭毕敬，但这个问题背后显然充满了打探和陷阱——基里安侯爵先生，虽然贵为兰开斯特家族旁枝，历史深厚，但这些年遭遇财政危机，听说再这样下去连封地也快不保，家里唯一的子嗣是一个Omega，因此一直希望借机会攀上史塔克家。显然，他原本企图借这场晚宴的机会推销一下自家后代，没想到半道杀出一个坏事儿的穷小子，全身沾满了史塔克先生的信息素就登堂入殿招摇过市，这也难怪侯爵的语气里充满了鄙视：“不知道您此前在哪位大师的画室？作品在哪儿展出？”  
就在伊迪丝的艺术沙龙里——Peter在心里翻了个白眼想道，说不定您还在那儿装模作样地夸过我呢。  
“事实上我还没有什么拿得出手的作品，父母去世后家里欠下了不少债务，所以我也没什么机会在画室里学习，大多数时候靠着接一些小单子勉强支付，要么就去画廊里作助手打短工，这次去纽约也是为了去美术专科念书，”少年坦率的态度似乎有些出乎听众们的预料，那位侯爵先生也被弄得有些措手不及，Peter趁机话锋一转，用调皮轻快的语气补充道，“不过这些工作也让我知道了不少有用的信息，比方说，如果有喜爱甜食的绅士淑女，我冒昧推荐西区剧院附近的Morgen画廊，那里的甜甜圈和咖啡是免费供应的。”  
这番坦诚的态度和得体的玩笑让气氛变得轻松起来，方才提问的贵妇更是被逗得花枝乱颤，不过那位不依不饶的绅士似乎还没有被说服。  
“那您可算是走运了，”他假笑着说道，“如果有史塔克先生替您背书的话，再烂的作品也能卖个好价钱。”  
“那也只能骗过某些只认名号不懂艺术的门外汉，”Peter不痛不痒地把对方的话顶回去，“我个人认为艺术的价值在于创作本身，就好像海洋之心的价值并不仅仅在于那块价值连城的蓝钻一样，如果您在参观时仔细研究过画幅的笔触和调色，就会发现里面包含着画家的许多心思。”  
这番漂亮的回击让侯爵的脸色变得极其难看，其他几位贵族似乎很诧异Peter会说出这么有水平的话来，而史塔克先生……Peter没有直接看他，但他似乎能感觉到对方的情绪有些起伏。  
之后的对话氛围对Peter变得更加友好，一方面是侯爵以身试法碰了个软钉子，让其他人不敢再出言不逊，另外一方面，那些人也都知道一个出生平凡的穷画家只不过是史塔克先生众多露水情缘中的一个，就算他确实有那么点值得留意的地方，也无法构成长期的威胁，买他个面子，也能在史塔克先生面前给自己加分。  
再者，年轻人不卑不亢的得体回应也确实收获了其中不少人的好感。  
当然，这其中似乎并不包括斯坦爵士。Peter老早就发现，自从他们踏入宴会厅之后，远在另一个端攀谈的斯坦先生就经常时不时往他们的方向瞟，他不太确定对方是否认出了自己就是沙龙里的侍者Dawson，但好在自始至终，对方都只是在远处观望而已。  
愉快的宴会很快进入尾声，舞曲响起的时候，史塔克先生并没有在大厅做太多逗留，而是带着Peter悄悄穿过走廊，爬上旋梯，来到了顶层角落里的一间套房。  
“这里有些乱，请不要介意。”男人不知道为什么把他带到这个看上去有些私密的地方，为他倒上一杯红酒后便闪身走进了侧面的里屋，细细嗦嗦似乎在找什么东西。  
Peter只好规规矩矩坐在沙发里打量周遭的物品和装饰——这个房间里看上去井井有条，完全不乱，书架有好几层，几乎全是有关工程类的书籍，书桌上摆着伊迪丝的模型和几份已经完成的设计稿，另外便是一些烟丝和制图用的工具。而面前的茶几上，则是一叠崭新的白纸和几支炭笔。  
“请问……”  
“这是我的房间，或者说工作室，不过比起在书桌前正经危坐，我更喜欢在沙发上酝酿灵感。”  
“欧，我是说，之前那件事之后……您没遇到什么危险吧……比如斯坦先生……”  
“啊，完全没有，您误会了，”男人似乎明白Peter想要问什么，先发制人截断了他的疑惑，“他只是发现我突然失踪担心我的安全而已，您知道之前我曾经遭遇过绑架，所以他们会有些神经过敏、过分紧张。“  
“这样……那就好。”那为什么不向斯坦先生求助，而要自己躲起来呢？虽然和当时的感觉大相径庭，但既然当事人自己这么说，Peter也不好再追问下去。抓住这个停顿，男人很快将话题转回到男孩身上。  
“所以，Parker先生，您靠着打零工的钱就还清了债务吗？”  
“额，对……”  
“看上去还挺赚钱？”对方打趣道，“你不光靠它还清了欠款、支付了重病姨妈的医药费，还搞到了伊迪丝的船票？”他听到布料摩擦的声音，估计史塔克先生是要换一套礼服再回去会场？“能透露一下您都画些什么吗？”  
“这个……”  
看似漫不经心的问题让Peter警惕起来。他隐约感觉到对方似乎知道了什么，因为从之前各方的态度以及Betty的描述来看，无论是斯坦先生还是鉴定师查德维克都沙龙里的海洋之心是真品。难道是沙龙事件打草惊蛇，让史塔克先生意识到了其中的问题，这才特意把他带到私人领域来瓮中捉鳖？！想到这里，Peter突然有些后悔刚才在宴会厅里用海洋之心对着侯爵大放厥词，“西区画廊的话，即使只是短工，一周也能赚上1磅，另外还有提成……”Peter硬着头皮企图合理化自己的说辞，不过对方似乎是个行家。  
“可是即便如此，一年也拿到不了100磅，更何况普通的装饰画一类的委托，通常就只有几便士，最多几十便士而已。”  
糟糕糟糕糟糕！！！Peter甚至感觉到后背开始冒汗，连价格上的事情史塔克先生都一清二楚，胡编乱造恐怕只会加快他的死期！！他听到里屋的响动，史塔克先生的身影在门口若影若现——留给他的时间并不多了！！  
“啊，事、事实上……”紧张到几乎无法思考的少年终于心一横说道，“如果您对价格着么了解的话，恐怕不难猜到，有些装饰画是相对比较昂贵的。”  
对方顿了顿，随后用某种微妙的语气缓缓问道：“您是说……某些仅供私人欣赏的私密画作？”  
“对、对没错。”虽然比不上仿画的价格，但这类画作因为需求旺盛、比起普通静物写生来对画者的水平要求较高，所以价格上也会有相应的上浮，甚至有时候甚至能值上十几二十磅，“如果画幅要求比较精细，比如，藏在怀表里或者火柴盒里，那么会更贵一些……”  
“哇哦……”这个展开在合理解释了他旅行费用的同时似乎也引起了对方的兴趣，“我得说，并非冒犯，因为您看上去完全不像是会画这种作品的人。”  
“就、就只是因为比较好赚钱而已……”Peter的脸颊因为心虚和话题的敏感性而逐渐升温，他越是企图阻止这个条件反射似的反应，不习惯撒谎的脸颊就红得越快，于是男孩赶紧喝了一口放在面前的红酒，试图用酒精作为遮掩。结果，当他看到从里屋踱步而出的男人只穿了一件几乎贴着身子的丝质睡袍时，差点把刚咽到喉咙一半的红酒咳出来。  
“咳咳！”  
“您还好吗？”  
“嗯，还、还好。”  
放屁！一点都不好！Peter抹着嘴唇，不知道该盯着看还是该低下头去：“额，如果您准备就寝的话，我……我还是先告辞……”  
“我有个不情之请，Parker先生，”男人用一种不容拒绝的语气阻止少年离开沙发，“我想请您为我画一幅画。”  
“画画？”少年看着对方深色的眼睛，不明白那到底是一种什么情绪，“欧，可、可以……”他尴尬地缩缩脖子，“哪天您有空的时候……”  
“就是现在。”  
“欧，”少年一惊一乍地说道，“好、好的……”  
得到应允之后，男人的眼神落到那叠摞在茶几的纸笔上，Peter赶紧拿过来，试了试笔触，随后点点头，示意对方自己准备好了：“您可以随便坐哪儿、找个喜欢的姿势……”  
还没等Peter把话说完，薄薄的丝绸就应声落到了地面上。即使不是第一次裸裎相见，Peter也还是不由得在男人的身体面前心慌意乱，他的眼神黏在男人光滑的线条上来回打量，看着他躺上对面的沙发，陷进柔软的布料里舒展着昨晚还粘着精液的身体。屋内明亮的灯光下他辨别出了锁骨周围的齿印，无意中抬起的大腿内侧还留着几个红色的掐痕。  
“这样可以吗？”那双眼睛望着他问道。  
“可、可以……”少年在情动和惊慌中垂下视线，强迫自己把注意力集中到委托上。  
“需要来点音乐？”  
“不、不必。”  
这恐怕是Peter Parker最奇妙的一次作画体验，他的手在动，大脑却仿佛飘在云端，每同对方的眼神接触一次他的思路就清空一次，晕开线条时他的指尖摩擦在画中男人的身体上，微小的热量和模糊的印记让他想起肌肤上温柔如水的触感。过分明亮的灯光把对方的每一个细节呈现在画家面前，让原本就紧张不已的笔触应接不暇。  
“所以，你也攒够了纽约的学费和生活费？”似乎是看出了男孩的慌张，对方好心地开始同他闲聊，意图缓解一下逐渐暧昧起来的空气。  
“欧，这个，”Peter尴尬地意识到自己的信息素蠢蠢欲动，已经快要摸上那具身体，他深吸一口气稳住心跳，假装一切如常，“我现在的钱足够维持大半年，在这期间，我会想办法找些零工，或者申请奖学金……”他看了一眼对方在灯光下温和望着自己的眼神，又触电般移开，靠着角度挡住自己逐渐升温的脸颊，“虽然一开始会有些困难……”  
“我不明白，在我看来，您已经能靠着画画在伦敦过上相对宽裕的生活，”对方漫不经心地问道，“为什么还要冒险去新大陆呢？”  
“这……对我来说并不单纯是钱的问题，”Peter有些心虚地说道，“您可能会觉得我不自量力，但……对我来说，那些不能署名的作品，虽然报酬丰厚，但并不真正属于我……所、所以……”  
“对你来说，美国是一张崭新的白纸？”  
“差、差不多是这样。”少年小心翼翼抬头观察对方的表情，发现男人平静的眼神中似乎带着些遥远飘忽的思索，甚至连眉头也微微纠起，不过当对方发现他在盯着自己的脸看时，又恢复了那抹明媚嫣然的调笑。  
“完成了？"  
“啊，很快、马上！”  
“不着急。”对方一边冲他微笑，一边舒展了一下身子。  
Peter惊讶地发现随着男人细微的动作，自己分身竟然微微抬了起来，而最后几笔恰好在他迟迟不敢着手的关键部位，少年一边细细描绘，用手指揉搓着炭笔的阴影，一边竭尽全力演示自己身体的变化。对方的腿适时动了一下，原本若隐若现的肉棒垂落下来，空气变得浓稠暧昧，少年的脸涨得几乎滴血，他慌慌张张地完成那些线条，假装什么都没发生。  
“好了，先生！”仓促落下最后一笔，少年如释重负地高声宣布。  
男人从沙发上起身，走到画家面前拿过画作查看，作者望着对方思忖打量的眼神，有些不安地补充道：“抱歉，我有些紧张，画得有些仓促……”  
对方听到他这么说，露出一个宽慰的笑容，随后把画塞回男孩手里：“不签个名字吗，Parker先生，作为属于您的第一幅作品。”  
“您是认真的吗……”  
“Please，”对方摸了一下他的卷发，附身在男孩红到滴血的耳边问道，“不想让他属于您吗，Parker先生？”  
对方似乎对这幅画很满意，又似乎完全不在意，Peter老老实实在右下角签上名字后，史塔克先生把画拿过来朝茶几上一甩，随即跨坐到极力掩饰身体反应的Alpha身上，一边咬住男孩的嘴唇，一边着手拉开他的拉链，积极地抚摸着少年迫不及待的肉棒，将对方的手掌放到自己的臀部。  
“史塔克先生！”  
“说起来，您是一位绅士，Parker先生？”对方勾着嘴角，上下抚摸着少年经不起挑逗的分身，在顶端冒水后将自己的小腹压上去摩擦，一边柔声问道，“昨天晚上我们做了两次，您都没有射在里面？”  
“啊，我担心…因为是临时标记…所以…”  
“Well，或许您该学习一下什么叫生殖腔成结，”男人轻笑出声，伸出舌头舔了一下Alpha的嘴唇，泛着春水的眼睛里波光粼粼，“不过在这之前，您要补的课还很多。”

=========  
TBC


	6. 白纸（下）

Chapter6：白纸（下）

在性这件事情上，Peter觉得相比自己，对方简直像是万花筒或者魔术师——或者，艺术家？因为即使是口交这种下流低俗的画面，只要是史塔克先生做，就只剩下单纯的诱人的美。  
嘴角挂着来不及吞咽的Alpha的浊液，Omega在男孩来得及反馈前给了他一个深吻。唇舌交缠完毕之后，两人的体位发生变化，男孩翻身将对方压到沙发里，短暂离开的双唇之间拉出银丝，手掌在对方应声抬起的臀心摩擦，Omega的花穴蜜液泛滥，而方才被熟练挑拨的Alpha的分身也已经再次抬了起来。  
沙发上已经因为史塔克先生的体液而留下了一滩湿透的痕迹，龟头迫不及待地抵上对方又红又湿又热的穴口，Peter情不自禁再次低头亲吻，却被对方按着嘴唇轻巧地阻止：“别心急，小狮子。”看似脆弱的Omega牢牢掌握着Alpha的节奏，男人轻笑着搂住对方的脖子，拨弄着后颈的碎发，安慰般啄了一下男孩的鼻尖，“我希望这次信息素持续的时间能够长一些，所以恐怕不能让你这么快尝到甜头。”  
“……先生？”当少年的眼睛被随手抓来的绸布蒙住时，他并不清楚接下来自己将要面对什么。但在彻底失去视觉的同时，其他的感官却突然变得敏感，皮肤的温度、呼吸中的水汽、耳边的轻喘、指尖的触感……  
“我很赞同您的话，Parker先生——艺术的价值在于创作本身，”对方的呼吸近在咫尺，撩拨着男孩岌岌可危的自制力，“而在我看来，性也是一样……”  
手被牵住，引导到男人唇边轻吻，先是指尖、再是整根手指，滚汤潮湿的舌头将男孩再次包裹，如同方才口交的吮吸和舔弄，不一会儿就沾满了精液与唾液的混合物，被指引到对方优美的脖子上。  
“想试试吗，Mr.Parker。”嘴唇贴上来的瞬间，无数感受裹挟在馥郁甜美的玫瑰香气中如同浪潮一般将年轻的Alpha吞没，沾了粘液的手指被牵引着划过脖子、锁骨，最终落在胸前的凸起上打转，“用您的信息素，”口水稀释的精液被抹上敏感的肉粒和乳晕，“在这张白纸上…”  
浓烈醇厚不安窜动的分子从肌肤的各个角落渗透到少年的肌肤深处，清新的橙香混合着柔和沉稳的雪松，很快便与甜蜜动人的玫瑰香气欢快地纠缠在一起。  
指尖的肌肤是柔和细腻的，被小心按压的皮肉随着手指的力量微微下陷，留下属于男孩的浅浅烙印。但很快，沉睡的花蕾便被触摸唤醒，如同春天枝头的萌芽，随着指尖的刺激抬起头来，央求着更多的触碰和甘霖染红花苞，让它变大变圆变硬。  
奶头被揉搓得坚挺而富有弹性，即使眼睛看不到，Peter也能从指尖的电流中感受到男人连乳晕也几乎被摸到充血，“颜料”染在胸部顶端，画家迫不及待的手掌覆上对方匀称柔软的胸肌，大力地揉捏将黏液均匀涂抹开，催人的娇喘立刻随之漫溢到听觉所及的每一个角落。  
他能感觉到对方腿间的昂扬已经涨得发疼，随着刺激胸部的节奏耐不住蹭着他的小腹，流下难耐的泪水。对方引导着男孩毛茸茸的脑袋下探，直到他的呼吸划过尖尖的花蕾。嘴唇代替手指将Alpha的味道混入发情的奶头，手指则滑到腰侧探入花香四溢的臀部。  
“嗯！嗯啊！”  
老天！除了听觉嗅觉触觉，少年不知道绘画竟然还与味觉有关！！Omega可爱的乳头在发情时竟能尝出花蜜般的甜味，又或许是那些甜腻的娇吟让他产生了通感。被Alpha的气息包裹到难以自持的Omega湿得很快，一股股蜜液从臀间花蕊中涌出来，柔软的花瓣颤抖着亲吻抠进花芯里的手指，没摸几下少年的手上便沾满了温暖的粘液，昂扬的花茎在手掌重重的爱抚下冒出源源不断的爱液，叫床声和摆动的腰肢消磨着男孩的耐心，而当对方主动抬起蜜桃果冻般弹软的臀部、用娇嫩细腻还滴着水的花唇引诱Alpha插入时，Peter听到大脑深处理智崩断的声音。  
狠狠贯穿肉体，他能听到无法忽视的水声和男人毫不掩饰更高一度的叫床声。年轻的Alpha在情动之下准确捕捉到男人淫叫的嘴，一边追着软舌深吻一边抚摸着情欲中水蛇般的躯体一边快速摩擦。凶狠快速的抽插占据了接下来的时间，Omega被顶得几乎无法维持平衡，搂上男孩的脖子仰头与他恣意交换着口中的津液和呼吸，吞咽着Alpha的每一次的探入和侵略。  
下身疯狂的吮吸让Peter兴奋不已，每一次呻吟都让顶撞更加凶狠，囊袋撞在屁股上发出清脆的声响，肠道下意识收缩，带来更大的快感。在这番强势的占有之下，玫瑰的香甜逐渐被深沉的雪松盖过。  
“啊…嗯啊！Par…ker…先…啊…生！”  
高潮前男人带着哭腔的可爱叫床声几乎已经是一种不计后果的央求，双腿紧紧缠住Peter不让他抽出、热到融化的肠道挤压着吮吸着Alpha粗大的肉棒求他快点占有自己。他们的体液、快感和惊呼交融在一起，高潮前Peter几乎以为他们的下体在高温中溶解在一起，一阵猛插后铺天盖地的雪松的味道海啸般随着射精淹没了其他的感官。  
好几秒钟后Peter才找回一点理智，绑着眼睛的缎带掉落在一边，身下的画面让他不由得再次小腹一紧——沉醉在余韵中的男人缴着漂亮的眉毛、面色潮红、侧脸轻呼，皮肤上布满细密的汗液，双手空抓着装饰绸布，漂亮的腰肢轻轻抽搐着，微微颤抖的身体上落满来自他的吻痕，肿大的乳头宛如两颗刚落过水的红樱桃，沉溺快感的花户翕动，努力含着他的肉棒和爱液，屁股和沙发上全是甜蜜体液的痕迹。  
任何词汇在这样一件艺术品面前都黯然失色。  
年轻的画家被眼前的景致深深打动了，他情不自禁抚上男人的脸颊，俯下身，在里外都浸染了自己味道的Omega唇上留下一个温柔的签名。  
曾经他的理想是创作出一幅惊世骇俗的佳作，挂在最高殿堂的展厅里供世人观赏。现在他的想法变了——他不想其他人看到男人如此的身姿，更不要说碰触那些染着他气味的皮肤。他从没见过任何一件作品能将优雅与色情、高贵与低俗混合得如此恰到好处。每一笔每一画都是Peter专属的笔触。  
一些疯狂的想法席卷了Alpha的大脑：他想彻底的、永远的把他留在自己怀里，让他的目光锁在自己身上，吻他、爱他、包裹他，叫那些宴会上的男男女女不敢再打他的任何主意。  
——他想要彻底完整地占有他。  
意识到自己内心想法的Alpha吓了一大跳——你在想什么，Peter Parker？！一个不值一文的画家竟然对这个处在金字塔尖的男人想入非非……  
”抱歉，先生，“他略带慌张地为自己脑海内的想法轻声道歉，退出身体，想替男人擦掉涌出来的液体。  
“不用， ”对方慵懒地笑着阻止他的动作，抬起腿主动分开还在余韵中翕合的小洞，似乎早就看透了男孩脑内的想法，或许这并不是他第一次遇到上床后被自己迷得晕头转向的情人，”如果没尽兴，可以再来一次。”  
“……我怕我会控制不住，先生……”他老实交代内心龌龊的想法，“我怕我会忍不住……”  
强行开拓您的生殖腔，把它弄得再也闭合不上……直到里面全是我的液体…  
最后的几个字实在难以启齿，少年选择了沉默。  
“真是个诚实的人，Parker先生，对方抚摸着男孩残留着汗水的脸颊，替他拨开额头上的卷发，微笑称赞道，“说真的，我很希望身边多一些您这样坦诚的人，而不是那些撒谎者和人云亦云的蠢货。”  
这是什么意思？——Peter不解地看着对方的眼睛。  
“如果您不嫌麻烦，请再帮我个小忙…替我将书架第四层中间的书本取出，里面藏着一个保险箱，密码是这个。”男人在少年耳边低声耳语，被迷得找不到北的Alpha言听计从，可是当他打开柜子取出里面的东西时，却不由得感到一桶冰水从天而降，大脑如遭雷劈般一片空白。  
“这是……”  
“展厅里的那幅海洋之心。”对方从沙发上坐起身，捡起地上的睡袍套回身上，随意地系上绑带，缓步踱到少年身边，“您特意偷别人的身份，支走苏富比的鉴定师，单独留下来欣赏了至少10分钟的作品…”  
“啊…我只是……想要好好欣赏这幅画……”  
“既然如此，光看是不够的。”对方如同刚才那样，捡起少年的右手，把他的手指牵引到少女美丽如云的金色长发的瀑布中，“大多数鉴定师、或者说全部……为了保护画作都会带着手套进行鉴定，大多数的细节都仰赖视觉辨认，但您也看到了，其他感官和视觉一样重要。”  
Peter的心脏提到了嗓子眼。这番讲话的方向很不妙，虽然他的手指距离那个签名的位置还有很远，目前尚不能排除对方并没有发现那个签名的可能，但这个可能性只有大约0.1%，并且根本无法解释对方为何将如此重要的保险箱的位置告诉了他。而随着男人把着他的手腕，向签字的方向缓缓移动，那0.1%逐渐成为了0。  
“油画的颜料一般比较厚重，大多数人会习惯性地多涂几层，而只要有了大色块的掩护，很多笔触上的细节就会被淹没，或者至少，表面上能够欺骗到那些门外汉的视觉。”他的手指沿着少女美丽的头发往下，越过优美的身体线条，来到脚踝处，那里有一条流苏的绸摊，而少年的签名，正是用男人所说的方法隐没在那些流苏混乱的线条颜色和阴影里。  
“几乎所有见过她的人都向我吹嘘，这份19世纪初的真迹如何如何，无非是那些鉴赏评论的剪裁，毫无新意。”对方放开男孩的手腕说道，“要是您愿意，我倒想听听不同的看法。”  
起伏凹凸的颜料色块上留着毛刷的痕迹，而那一串极其隐蔽的当然也很难辨认的连笔字母就隐藏其中，当然了，如果从没见过Peter的签字，恐怕也是极难辨认出其中埋伏的，但偏偏他刚刚在之前的那张画上签了名！！而所谓的人赃并获，恐怕就是指现在这个情形了！！  
对方在等他表态，可是Peter什么都说不出来，承认？或者不承认？他都不知道男人意欲为何，对此事知道了多少。如果对方有意顺藤摸瓜接着查下去，那么包括霍根美术馆在内，他过去的仿作都会被掘地三尺，到时候不光是Peter自己，连内德、波茨女士都会有危险。  
他意识到自己沉默的时间已经太久了，久到即使是一般的对话对方也应该察觉到有不对劲，但是他没有办法哪怕说一个“yes”。  
“看来是我难为你了，” 就在他内心翻江倒海挑选着合适的开场白的时候，男人利落地抽走了Peter手里的画作，将她放回保险箱内，“抱歉，Parker先生，今天请你帮了我太多忙。”  
“等一下史塔克先生！其实这幅画是我……”  
“这幅画是我祖父留下来的，他年轻的时候有大量的时间漂在海上，为了消磨时间，开始练习绘画，”男人一边放回掩饰用的书本，一边快速打断Peter话到嘴边的坦白，“他在北非的矿产区开采到了一块罕见的蓝钻，切割后准备带回英国，没想到途中遭遇了沉船海难，索性，被路过的渔船所救，而那个渔民的女儿，一位美丽的女性Omega，就是画里的模特，同时，也是他的爱人。”  
“……哎……？！”  
“安娜· 夫人和史塔克家门当户对，两家之间很早就订了婚，但是安娜和我祖父之间并没有什么感情，她本人的身体情况也不适合生育。不过，一个贫民出身的Omega，无论如何是没有办法得到正名的。”  
“这么说她才是……！”  
“我亲生的祖母，所以我才会是一个Omega，Parker先生，这就是我的秘密和它的由来。“  
“可是……可是……”突然的信息量打乱了Peter的思路和节奏，“为什么您……要告诉我这些？”  
“因为只有您看到了她，Parker先生，”男人的眉宇间带着一种难以言说的释然和忧伤，Peter感到心脏冒出一阵酸楚，“只有你越过那块宝石看到了她，而我以为，您会和其他人不一样。”


	7. 笼中人

Chapter7: 笼中人

史塔克先生跨出浴缸，用毛巾抹干散发着雪松气息的身体，裹上浴袍，遮掉皮肤上的吻痕。  
走出浴室的瞬间，他感觉到客厅里有响动，显然不可能是Peter。因为男孩早在一小时前告辞，带着巨大的欲言又止的歉意和不舍落荒而逃，并且应该不会再来了。  
这样或许是最好的，史塔克先生想，他已经确认了画作的真伪，而对方显然对背后的一切并不知情，也没有义务再为他冒任何风险。年轻的画家还是一张白纸，等待他的是新大陆上全新的生活，读书、工作、毕业、创造，他的可能性几乎是无穷的，不应该在这个海上牢笼里沾染上不属于他的危险和故事，也不应该被过去的生活所连累。  
这样就好…即使史塔克先生现在格外想念昨晚Peter紧紧搂着他时那份从未有过的安全感、在激情中那份充满了真诚爱慕的小心翼翼，他也并不想为了所谓的真相而毁掉这个年轻人的前程。  
至于那幅可以作为证据的画作，它被藏在保险柜的后面，最安全的地方。以后他依旧可以偷偷把画拿出来怀念，曾经有过那么一个人，让他交付了自己所有的真相却不担心会被利用，而只觉得自己被单纯地爱着。  
现在，客厅里的人换了一个，比方才更高大，穿着更得体高档，但也更加不怀好意。  
“怎么，我以为你穿成这样是为了欢迎我，而不是某个看上去还没长胡子的臭小子？”对方带着几分不怀好意的眼神瞥了一眼沙发上的水痕，随后带着几分令人不适的侵略感仔细打量着刚出浴的男人，似乎想用眼神把他的衣服剥光，“真可惜，这么华丽的房间里竟然满是三等舱的臭虫味儿，看来你的品味也是越来越差了。”  
房间的主人虽然没有制止或者反驳，但并没有给他好脸色，只是沉默地站在原地。  
“不过我是没想到，你竟然走投无路到直接在船上找一个陌生Alpha干你，真是令人印象深刻，可是我怎么记得他应该叫Dawson来着？”  
“这重要吗？”  
“重不重要由我说了算。”对方假惺惺地回头说道，“九头蛇的余党尚未落网，随意相信那些可疑份子很可能重蹈覆辙，而你的安全对现在的史塔克工业来说很重要。”  
“这可真稀奇，”继承人冷声嘲讽，“一个把抑制剂偷偷换掉的人竟然关心起我的安全？”  
“停掉这种特殊抑制剂是基于医生的建议，它们对你的健康并不好，尤其是受伤之后。不过决定权并不在我。”对方假仁假义地说道，“还是你找到证据了？”  
“证据总会有的。”  
“说到证据，如果不是亲眼所见我实在难以相信，这么一个Omega竟然在我眼皮底下藏了这么多年，还顶着一个花花公子的名号，对此我其实很是佩服，”对方无所谓地拿起茶几上的酒杯闻了闻，随后皱着眉头把酒泼到地上，“说真的，我还是头一次碰到能有Omega如此完美地伪装成Alpha，凭心而论，从才华和头脑来讲你的资质确实凌驾于大多数Alpha之上，就连体力上也几乎不相上下——但我还是没想到，你竟然还能用那些化学品伪造的信息素给自己装上一套以假乱真的盔甲，平安无事地度过了那么多次发情期，直到被绑架后才露馅。”对方边说边用目光打量着房间里的陈设，随后看了无动于衷的史塔克一眼。  
“感谢您的称赞。”男人站在原地，冷声赶客，“您大可不必大半夜前来抒发感慨，如果不介意，我已经准备休息了。”  
“但是，你应该很清楚，一旦那层信息素的伪装消失了，对你来说事情就会大不一样，甚至对史塔克工业来讲也是如此，一家如此庞大的公司，掌舵的竟然是一个Omega，而且，可能还是个不合法的Omega。”  
“……你这是什么意思。”  
“你当我是傻子吗？”爵士笑了笑，转身踱到继承人面前，“你的父亲和母亲都是Alpha，虽然玛丽亚·史塔克的母亲是Omega，但老史塔克的父亲和母亲里并没有相应的性别，按理说，上一代史塔克夫妇生下Omega的几率几乎为零，那么从结果来推导，可能性就只有一个——作为合法妻子的安娜夫人并不是霍华德·史塔克的生母。”他满意地看着比自己矮半个头的男人警惕的眼神，“怎么样，是不是觉得我比那个号称画家的臭小子更懂艺术品的价值？”  
“如果你觉得可以用这些来要挟我的话……！”  
“不可以吗？”爵士打断对方的反驳，眼神变得冰冷犀利起来，“别忘了是谁从九头蛇手里保住了你的性命和海洋之心！”  
“只怕是某些人自导自演。”  
“我确实在这次风波中收获良多，除了意料之中在公司内部获得了更多威信之外，还有有幸得见了某位Omega发情时漂亮的姿态……”爵士摸着下巴，饶有兴趣地看着对方一瞬间的尴尬和厌恶，“但即便你怀疑到我的头上，就像我刚才说的，毫无证据的指责对你没有任何帮助。”  
“就像我刚才说的，证据总会有的。”  
“你以为我不知道你打的什么小算盘吗？”合伙人有些好笑地看着对方一脸正色的样子，“就算你无中生疑，觉得那幅画是假的又怎么样？所有鉴定师都出具了真品的意见，那些屁都不懂的参观者也只会跟着叫好而已。”对方咬着牙恶狠狠地威胁，“总之，留给你瞎折腾的时间不多了，亲爱的Anthony，看样子，你用完那个Parker之后就把他赶走了？真是无情意义，好歹那小子把你插得流了这么多水…小心之后被他报复，捅出你身份的事情。”  
“我说了，我的个人生活不用您操心。”男人皱起眉头不动声色地往后退了退，双手垂在身侧握拳，“还有，我没说过你可以这么叫我。”  
“我只是希望你不要被情欲冲昏头脑把该说和不该说的都告诉那些无辜的局外人，”对方耸耸肩，并不在乎男人的指责，“否则只会给自己惹上麻烦。”  
“而你以为自己能一直赢下去。”  
“难道不是吗？！”对方似乎很熟悉男人的套路，在对方行动前突然发力，一把拽住对方的手腕，欣赏他略显吃痛和震惊的表情，“你的肩膀还没恢复？还是说，失去了抑制剂你不过也就这点能耐？不过作为一个Omega你真是固执得可怕……宁可舍近求远，主动求着被一个三等舱的贱民操，而明明这里就有一个Alpha。”  
“一个…企图用我的身份…威胁我的Alpha？”  
“一个企图帮助你掩藏身份保护史塔克家族产业的Alpha。”  
“或许掠夺是更合适的词汇！”  
“也可以，随便你怎么说，”突如其来充满侵略感的信息素中男人不由得腿软了一下，对方抓住空挡强硬地将他的手拽到嘴边，把试图反抗的身体重重推到墙上，“早知道几个月前这么好的机会我就该先把你给标记了，”他冷眼看着身下企图挣扎的Omega，“当然，现在也不算太晚。”  
爵士一手卡着对方的脖子，一手强行拽着男人的手背靠近自己的嘴唇，但很快他就面露嫌恶之色，停下了强迫的动作。  
“他妈的一股子穷酸味，”爵士甩开男人的手腕，放开卡着对方脖子的手掌，“等他的味道散了我再来找你，”缺氧的Omega顺着墙壁缓缓下滑大口呼吸，下一秒头发就被狠狠揪住，整个人被拽着头发转过来狠狠撞到墙壁上，“记好了，史塔克，你的一切，包括海洋之心都迟早是我的，也只有我这个有资格。”不甘心就这样放过猎物的手掌突入男子的短袍下摆，狠狠揉捏起来，Omega竭尽全力不让身体背叛意志，死死咬着嘴唇不肯发出一点声音。  
“没想到啊史塔克…脱了衣服竟然比那些摄政街俱乐部里的Omega摸起来都爽…”手掌强行钻进男人企图夹紧的腿间，享受被挤压的快感，“看在你摸上去那么舒服的份上，我再给你个机会，告诉我钻石在哪儿？”膝盖加码挤入男人腿间，前后夹击迫使他张开双腿，手掌在袍子的掩护下深入内部放肆刮骚，从囊袋摸到顶端一把一把大力揉捏，来回侵犯着大腿内侧的娇嫩部位，强行逼出浊液，享受着Omega的肉感。  
“我……已经把我知道的…都告诉你了……”男人在压抑和痛苦中嘶哑地回答，“线索就在画框中……啊！”  
“算了，反正等成结之后，你的也就是我的。易感期的高峰还没到，我不介意忍到你最愿意配合的日子，”膝盖往上顶动，迫使男人抬腰，丝绸包裹下的臀部线条一览无余，隔着衣料贴上对方的下体，摆出一副献媚的姿态，“再说，刚给那穷小子捅过的洞也夹不紧，给你几天时间恢复，到了彻底无法控制生殖腔的时候，插起来才会更爽。”毫不留情的手指转着男人敏感的前端，享受他被迫高潮的闷哼，“另外，告诉你个不幸的消息——原定航线上预报了暴风雨，船长决定绕路走，所以航程会被拉长。再浓的信息素也持续不了一周，如果你想靠这股子垃圾堆里的穷酸味让我敬而远之，恐怕维持不了多久，而纽约的那些救兵也根本赶不及过来，”斯坦恨恨地盯着瘫倒在地毯上的男子，低下身子凑到他耳边，“我劝你趁早断了抵抗的念头，好好想想看：你我都不是什么高尚的卫道士，利用那小子对你的好感维持自己的伪装，又比我高尚到哪里去？——我们，才是一丘之貉、臭味相投！”Alpha抽掉男人的腰带掀开浴袍，满意地用目光侵犯着被重新玩脏的湿淋淋的阴茎，殷红哭泣的马眼让对方性致大增，“看到了吗？身为一个Omega，被谁上不都是一样骚？”  
伸手兴奋地亵玩着软下的分身，哭泣的顶端再次吐出一些泪液，无力反击的Omega咬红了嘴唇，却控制不了腰部在余韵中的抽动。这番不情愿却又只能臣服的姿态让被三等舱信息素激怒的合伙人很是受用。  
“这样没有原则的身子，如果落到公司的对头手里会怎么样？是不是别人把你操爽了你就会将史塔克工业拱手让出？”玩够了的Alpha得意地舔着指尖上浸染着Omega气味的浊液站起身，转身向门口走去，在大门合上前冷冷地冲地上卷缩地男人扔下最后通牒，“哪个选择对你来说最有利，好好想清楚，亲爱的Anthony Stark先生。”  
说罢，木门发出沉重的咔哒声，将沉默的男人关进了精美明亮的牢笼里。

=====

于此同时，独自在甲板上消化巨大挫败感的Peter几乎是在同一时间感觉到了胸腔里难以抑制的酸楚，这时候他还不知道是顶层船舱里某个人的情绪影响到了他，只以为是内心的罪恶感、自责和愧疚作祟。  
凛冽的海风中他感觉不到寒风刺骨，繁星低垂在天幕上，而Peter只想着那双月光般的眼眸。头等舱套房的灯光一直没有熄灭，史塔克先生现在又在做什么呢？  
“你在做什么？”  
听到这句询问，Peter如梦初醒，猛然收回远眺的目光，发现面前站着一个身穿制服的女性船员，正一脸好笑地看着他。  
“……坐一会儿不行吗？”  
“可以是可以，但这个椅子刚刚上过油漆。”对方的帽子夹在腋下，乱蓬蓬的卷发在脑后绑成一个辫子，往地上努了努嘴，满脸看白戏的样子。  
Peter顺着她的目光定睛一看，发现那张被吹到地上的广告纸上赫然写着“油漆完毕”几个大字！  
“什么？！”一跃而起后他发现事情早就为时已晚，自己从后背和裤子上看几乎成了一件颇有些现代感的囚服，“该死！”  
这是史塔克先生送他的衣服！  
“umm，看来您并不是什么可疑分子，只是运气不太好。”对方笑着走上来，随手扔给Peter一个小瓶子，“凡是撞上其中的一件，都该怀疑自己是不是做了太多伤天害理的事儿。”  
“这是……”少年定睛一看，发现这竟然是一瓶alpha的信息素抑制剂，“你怎么……？！”  
“海上航行的必备品，虽然这是我第一次航行，但并不是我第一次撞见智商下降的Alpha——无论是被信息素弄的还是被冻傻的。”  
“嘿……”  
“我猜您想说的是谢谢，而我的回答是不用谢，”对方善意地勾起嘴角笑笑，“航程比我想象得无聊多啦，这也是为数不多的乐趣之一。”  
“…Peter Parker，”顿了几秒后，少年伸出右手，略显尴尬地举起另一个手里的抑制剂说道，“谢谢。”  
“米歇尔·琼斯，”这番操作把年轻的船员逗笑了，她伸出手去同对面握了一下，随后抬头望了一眼瞭望塔上的灯光，将帽子扣回脑袋上，看着风中一身狼狈的男孩莞尔说道，“祝您在这座海上监狱里有个愉快的旅程，Parker先生。”


	8. 海鸟与情书（上）

Chapter8:海鸟与情书（上）

“啊……”

“啊！是您？！”

“……怎么……你们认识？”胖子和Betty询问的眼神在Peter和米歇尔的大眼瞪小眼之间来回打量，不过最终还是Peter先开口解释。

“昨天我在甲板上……吹风时，碰见过琼斯小姐。”

“没错。”对方笑着附和，拉开椅子做到了少年对面。

“哦？”Betty露出一个意外又好奇的微笑，“哇哦……那说明你们挺有缘份的！”她拉过身边的女孩高兴地向Peter介绍道，“米歇尔是我的发小，我们两家的关系一直很亲密，另外，她的父亲就是这艘船的船长。”

“原来是这样。”

“没错，”对方没有揭露Peter昨天在甲板上的丑事，这让少年心存感激，“不过我自己还是见习船员，这是我第一次航行。”

“啊哈，太巧了！”胖子非常刻意地拍着Peter的肩膀，用一种做作的套近乎的语调说道，“这也是Parker先生的第一次航行！”

——求求你闭嘴吧……少年苦笑着用眼神跟对方道歉，不过米歇尔似乎不太介意这个尴尬的笑话，她向少年眨眨眼，不着痕迹地把话题绕到了别的方向。

瞎子都能看得出，这场饭局是刻意安排的，由利兹先生和他的新女友Brant小姐一同策划。大约是发现Peter经常回避他们俩自己单独消失，内德惊觉自己光顾着沉浸热恋冷落了好兄弟Peter，而Betty这边，似乎一直很关心好友的感情状况，也常常拉着她参加一些社交圈的活动，因为对方“从小就是个小书虫，社交季也不去舞会，家里的轮船模型恐怕都比朋友多”。

“抱歉，”餐后，Peter借着邀请琼斯小姐去甲板上散步的机会甩开了那两个红娘，向对方道歉，“恐怕这对您来说不是一顿有趣的午餐。”

“事实上，你们去鸡窝里掏鸡蛋调制颜料的那段挺好笑的。”米歇尔迎着海风，眉眼弯弯地回头看了他一眼，“和你的油漆外套不相上下。”

从各种角度来讲，眼前这个女孩都是一个出色的Alpha。虽然第一眼那种生人勿近的感觉让她不像好友Betty那样会轻易获得他人的好感，但甲板上赠送抑制剂的举动证明她是个外冷内热的热心肠。在交谈中Peter发现，米歇尔看似冷淡的态度或许只是因为她更懂得尊重距离、明白分寸，而在谈论到她真正喜欢的话题时，对方也会立刻变得侃侃而谈。就好像谈到伊迪斯，见习船员的便开始展现她活泼热情的一面，不光对船只的设计结构了如指掌，连排水量、锅炉数甚至救生艇的数量这些细节也都一清二楚，就算是不懂行的画家先生，也能从她如数家珍的详细叙述中看到她对航行的热情。

“伊迪斯在一些重要部位采用了更坚固的合金，保证船体结构的安全性，另外，我个人最欣赏的是横向密闭仓的设计，相对过去那些竖向的来说更安全，船底是双层结构，能够很好地防止碰擦漏水等事故。”

与媒体那些光注重夺人眼球的报道不同，年轻水手眼中的伊迪斯更加客观真实，相较华丽的辞藻和单纯罗列数据，她的解说让伊迪斯出类拔萃的设计和考量更加具有说服力。通过她的话语，少年才再一次领略到这艘被称为“永不沉没”的邮轮的风采，同时也暗自在心中赞叹那位设计师的才华。

“我真没想到您竟然能听到现在还没睡着？”少年认真投入甚至听得津津有味的样子让船员有些惊讶，同时也很高兴，“我还以为你们艺术家对这些枯燥的东西没兴趣呢。”

“欧，不，我觉得很有趣，而且出乎意料，”Peter真心实意地回答道，“刚才听Betty的话，我还以为你只是来船上体验一把的。”

“大多数人都会这么认为——琼斯船长的女儿，不过是来伊迪丝上镀个金，连我爸也这么觉得。所以我成了船上最闲的一个，大家都不敢派活儿给我，”女孩笑着说道，“结果就是，我有过多的时间去了解伊迪丝。”

“您的见解非常了不起，连我这样的外行听来都确信这是个天才般的工程。”

“了不起的不是我，而是设计师。史塔克先生确实是个天才，”米歇尔望着相当于11层楼高的船舱点头，“绑架案之后人们一度以为他会一蹶不振，没想到他却能做出这样颠覆性的设计，”——虽然对方的口吻无心且真诚，但Peter不能否认听到这句话的时候他的心里咯噔一下——“即使是业内人士也对伊迪斯赞不绝口，认为史塔克先生是Alpha中的佼佼者，他带领下的史塔克工业一定能给这个新世纪带来不小的变革。”

在此之前他从来没有意识到这个问题，但在刚才那个无意的瞬间，Peter这才猛然惊觉到自己手心里的那个秘密对于史塔克先生来说是多么的重要。他还记得内德曾经对他提起过上流社会对身份的重视、以及Betty口中公司内部的权力之争，而一旦人们意识到这个被寄予厚望的男人竟然是一个Omega，会对这个刚刚重振旗鼓的公司和史塔克先生的地位造成多大的影响？！更可怕的是这个秘密现在就在自己手里，甚至还有比这更劲爆的内容！史塔克先生毫无保留地将自己的命脉交给了他，或许正是为了换取他亲口承认那幅画的作者，而他却带着对方的信任和失望落荒而逃……

“不过，在我看来，再怎么厉害的邮轮都不该将救生艇的数量减半，”女孩没有注意到对方情绪上的变化，拍了拍挂在船舷外的救生艇继续发表着自己的看法，“就只为了给头等舱里的生意人多装些货物…虽然括我父亲在内，大多数人都觉得伊迪斯肯定不会沉没，提出反对意见的也只有我一个人而已……”

说到这里，米歇尔的脸色忽然有些难看，不过她很快将这些情绪掩饰了过去。索性，Peter这边也因为方才的话题有些心不在焉，没有发现对方语气中的细微变化。

“Anyway，that’s enough about me,”米歇尔很快捋了一下头发，转过身把话题转到少年身上，“所以，内德和Betty还不知道你已经分化，而且似乎还有了心上人？”

Peter愣了一下，随后点点头：“而你只见了我一面就知道了全部。”

“我的荣幸。”

海鸟在甲板和船舷上发出尖锐的鸣叫声，两个年轻人却因为各自的心事而陷入了短暂的沉默。Peter望了一眼如今已经遥不可及的顶层船舱——那里拉着窗帘，阳台上空无一物。

“So，”女孩顺着他的视线看去，她还记得初次相遇的晚上，Peter也是盯着头等舱套房在冷风里发了好久的呆。看样子，这个新分化的三等舱青年初出茅庐便陷入了一段地位悬殊的无望爱慕之中，“你是怎么认识他的？”

“啊……这个……”突然被抓到破绽的男孩脸上飘过一丝尴尬，他抓了抓头发，支支吾吾地对见习船员坦白，“我……借了头等舱侍从的制服……”

对方的嘴角意味深长地勾了起来：“借？”

“……用好之后我还回去了，”Peter硬着头皮为自己辩解，“而且那是一个本来就没赶上发船的家伙，我可没给他们添什么麻烦。”

“错过了启航？”女孩歪着头，露出怀疑的表情，“你不是在吹牛吧！竟然会有人放弃千载难逢的机会错过伊迪斯的首航？”

“Ask Mr.Dawson，”少年耸耸肩，“或许对他来说美酒比海水有吸引力得多。”

“Ok, fair enough,”米歇尔笑着放过了Peter的小马脚，望着对方低头逃避的样子，轻声问道，“然后呢？what went wrong？”

“Everything，”Peter将注意力放到自己的脚尖上，“身份、地位、学识……”女孩没有接话，只是一边逗着讨食的海鸟，一边倾听着男孩的自我剖析，“那件染上油漆的衣服是他送的，但很显然，上帝也看出我并不配拥有它。”

“这或许只是您自己的看法而已。”

“而我的看法恐怕是对的。”

“但在我看来，如果他愿意接受身为侍从的您，或许并不会太介意您的真实身份不是吗？”米歇尔问道，“即使在你眼中，你们的地位相差很大。”

“哦不，他当然不是那样的人……问题在于我，“Peter叹了口气，艰难地说道，“……问题在我……我是个胆小鬼。”

“……胆小鬼……吗？”听到这个词时，米歇尔愣了一下，海鸟拍拍翅膀，往阳光中飞去，在甲板上留下几根孤单的羽毛，“……谁又不是呢？”不知怎么的，女孩忽然笑了一下，转头望着一脸莫名的Peter，扬起嘴角问道，“说起来，Parker先生……”

“？”

“您觉得两个胆小鬼加在一起，会把事情变得更好还是更糟呢？”

“？？”

这并不是Peter预想中的展开，此时此刻他们正攀爬在船舱一侧的逃生梯上，越是往上，海风就越是猛烈，Peter的卷发被海风拍到自己的脑门上，他在混乱的视线中努力把手伸给在几格爬梯下死死保住栏杆的米歇尔——该死！他从来不知道头发抽脸也能这么痛！

“你还好吗？！”

“Well，不太好……”米歇尔虽然绑着安全绳，但始终低着头，压根不敢松手，声音里有着明显的颤抖，“事实上，我有些恐高。”

“What？！”少年在狂风中问道，“所以你之前是怎么爬上来的？！”

“欧，其实这是我第一次爬这么高…”

“老天，你疯了？！”Peter不知道对方究竟为什么要整这么一出，但现在不是追究这些的时候，“这样下去太危险了！！我去叫人来帮忙！”

“No！！我已经爬到这儿了！！”米歇尔在风中勉强抬头，眯着眼睛，“我只需要再休息一下…”

“你会冻僵的！”Peter干脆地打断她，“米歇尔·琼斯，要么让我把你拉上来，要么乖乖呆在这儿等我去叫人来帮忙！你必须选一个！！”

“你能看到围栏上的绳索吗？”

“…什么绳索？！”

“应该就在附近，逃生通道的围栏上，”女孩战战兢兢地扒着栏杆，船员帽不久前掉进了海里，却依旧契而不舍不肯后退，Peter只好抬头四下寻找，随后很快发现远处空落落的旗杆上确实绑着一段粗绳，打着水手结。

“有，我去拿过来…”

“不用！”狂风吹乱了女孩的棕发，可是她的眼睛却在恐惧中越发明亮起来，“太好了！还没人到过这儿！”

“你在说什么！”

“因为恐高症，我还一次都没有上过瞭望台，”女孩在冷风中露出几分无奈，眼睛里却烧着光，“我父亲认为，这样的我不适合航海，但或许这一次…我可以证明给他看！”

荷马史诗中写道，奥德修斯驾船经过塞壬岛时，为了不受海妖的歌声迷惑，而命令水手们将他绑在桅杆上，耳朵塞上石蜡，直到他们驶离那座死亡的岛屿。用这样的方法，奥德修斯确保了航程的平安，而每次航海之前，琼斯船长也会借着这个传说，在航船最高位置的桅杆绑上一根粗麻绳，用这样的方式提醒自己保持警惕、祈祷船只的安全。

Peter一边听着女孩的叙述，一边看她将自己带上来的绳索绑到父亲的绳结边上。虽然精疲力尽的攀爬之后她看上去异常狼狈，但那双眼睛里的火花却如同夏日的烟火。

“我从来不知道船顶的风景这么好。”坐在船顶稍作休息，虽然米歇尔并没有彻底摆脱对高空的恐惧，但眼前延展开的壮丽景色大大抵消了生理上的抗拒——遥远的海面平静地如同一块丝绸，巨轮在广阔的画卷中竟显得如此不值一提，海鸟的翅膀打碎了温柔低垂的夕阳，天空和大海看上去如此遥远，但在更远的地方，他们却几乎融为了一体，铺天盖地的蓝和铺天盖地的金色交融在一起，碎金似的光斑掉落在深色的海面上，将看似朴素的布料点缀成一条美丽的裙装。

“So，看样子我们之中有一个胆小鬼已经毕业了？”Peter转头看着对方，用似曾相识的逻辑打趣道，“以及，不用谢。”

“所以，你不想试试毕业的感觉吗？”

“我不知道…”

“你知道，Parker先生，如果喝了抑制剂之后你还是忘不了他的话，那么答案已经很明显了。”女孩的头发和外套在风中飞舞，像一只海鸟展开翅膀，“即使无法见面，也还是有很多方法来表达你的心意不是吗？”

“比如？”

“比如，水手们当中有这么一个说法，”米歇尔向着天空伸出手去，一只海鸥扇着翅膀落到她的手腕上，女孩冲着Peter露出笑颜，“海鸟，是大海写给天空的情书。”


End file.
